


soul brands

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Lena Luthor-centric, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Madness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: My New work based on the concept of soul mates, starting with Lena, this first chapter is the prologue it is short but will give a idea of what i am planning for the story.i will add tags as needed and not all the characters mentioned will appear immediately.it is going to work through season 2 as this is where they all meet so there will be some cannon references as with my first fic.  there will be a lead in though as i wanted to explore a little with Lena, there will be about 4 chapters before we get to National City and i hope that you all enjoy seeing a little from Lena's life





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In a universe where everyone has a tramp stamp that is branded onto their skin on their 12th birthday the pain opening a door to their soul mate. Soul branding was earth’s way to show you what was at your core. Like the earth’s core the branding was hot, everyone knew about the brands, but very few were prepared for them, they didn’t give you everything you needed as such. Colours, and symbols were clues but the writing was the defining characteristic or desire at the core of the individual. You were matched literally by your soul the inner truth that defined you and guided your actions. Not everyone had a kind soul, or a loving soul, and some people were matched because of the darkness within.

Clark Kent had a soul brand but it didn’t arrive until he was nearly 13, there was no real explanation why unless you counted not being born on earth. Earth had accepted him as someone who belonged and he had a brand there was two small globes either side of the words truth, justice and the American way. His new motto since adorning his super suit, although this meant when Kara arrived and he found her he needed to find somewhere for her to go. She was all ready 13 although she was confused about this; Kara had explained she had been stuck for a long time in space. Clark asked the Danvers to look after her and help her integrate.

Kara knew about the soul mates, but also knew she was not going to have one here on earth, she had no brand and was now in her 20’s she was moving to national city to work at Catco, she would be near Alex the only person that truly made her feel like she belonged. Clark was her blood but he didn’t understand her he was more human than Kryptonian , Alex though she loved Kara and helped in every way to accept her and make her feel comfortable. Alex had a Soul Brand here said “dedicated to the protection of others” it was lovely the guns either side not so much, it was chocolate colour and written in Spanish, but it was easy to translate.

The infamous Lex Luthor had a soul brand his was “strength, power and domination” His showed the truth about his soul, but Clark wouldn’t believe it, he said that Lex had been so great to him, a loyal friend, that no words in themselves were negative, and he deserved a chance. Lex tried several times to kill Superman and the collateral damage before he was stopped was shocking.

The youngest Luthor, Lena was moving to National City, there were rumours that she had a soul brand that no one had ever been allowed to see. So she was a wild card, not actually a Luthor by blood but brought up by them, was she going to be evil like her brother or would the new CEO of Luthor Corp be a good addition to national city, although there was no evidence to support it the youngest Luthor was already considered just another Luthor. Over the years many people had tried to get glimpses of her soul brand, there was a significant amount of money offered for a clear picture. After all why keep it secret if it didn’t point towards an evil intent.

Both will find themselves in national city, Lena and Kara develop a friendship much to the dismay of all those close, Lena, helps the city but is never fully honest, Clark is sceptical as are all the super friends, because after all a Luthor and a Super have clashed before and the fall out was costly.


	2. Soul branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is about to have her 12th Birthday and at midnight her branding begins, the brand she receives only further alienates her from Lillian.
> 
> life isn't easy for the little Luthor.

It was the day before her 12th birthday and Lena was lying awake in her room, it was a cold and sterile place, full of books and projects, engineering gadgets and computers. Only two things in there were of sentimental value, everything else made the large room look more like a laboratory or a school class room. There were no pictures adorning the shelves, no posters on the walls, not drawings or toys. There were a collection of items for appropriate activities for someone of her stature, Ballet shoes, a violin in its case, piano books, ballroom shoes and a fencing foil. The only two things Lena actually loved in the room was the Teddy that had come with her the first day at the Luthor mansion and the Chess board given to her by Lex, she was smart and liked to tinker, and she liked to read, but most of the books were expected reading not for fun, and although dancing was fun there was so much pressure to be perfect as there was in music. She was expected to excel in everything and the only place she could actually measure up was on the chess board. It had been a few years since anyone in the Luthor house had bested her at chess and she was very accomplished. It didn’t matter how well she did with anything though it was never good enough she was always a disappointment.

It had been 3 weeks since Lionel had died and although he was quite often absent in her life, he at least provided a buffer against Lillian. Lionel and Lillian the mother and father that had adopted her, taken her in, gave her every material possession and lesson a woman of power and prestige would ever need. Paid for her private education and encouraged her advanced studies, although even though she had now skipped over 3 grades her marks were still not good enough. Now there was no buffer except Lex and he would be gone soon. Lena loved Lex, loved his mind and the way he challenged her, loved that he accepted her and made her feel welcome. She loved that he helped keep Lillian away from her, often by showing something new or calling for attention, providing a much needed distraction from Lena’s short comings. Loved his sense of humour and how he would make up games or imagine things to help her feel safe or have fun in the mausoleum that they lived in. Lex had also skipped a few grades and would be off to college in September, meaning she would be alone in this house with Lillian. Of course he had already completed a double major at metropolis university, but because he was young and Lionel was ill he had stayed at home. Her room was as far away as it could be from Lillian’ and there was very little reason they would ever cross paths but breakfast and dinner, gala’s and charity events were mandatory. It should have come to no surprise really that it was Lex that was knocking on her door at 1130pm on the night before her 12th Birthday.

Lena was confused who would be coming to see her; she had been left alone for the most part since Lionel’s death to work out what was going on and mourn. This had been one of the nights where she had been able to fight back the fear and tears that accompanied the thought of being alone in the house. She slowly made her way from the bed to the door to open it and see who was there. “Lena, can I come in? It’s just me, Lex.” Lena pulled open the door and smiled at the only ray of sunshine she had left in her life. He was holding ice-cream and two spoons he must have gotten from the kitchen. He nodded when the door was open and Lena gestured for him to enter. Once in the room Lex sat at the desk looking at Lena, “it’s a big birthday tomorrow I wanted to come and celebrate before well things start happening” of course Lena knew that he was referring to the soul mate branding that happens on the 12th birthday, but with everything else going on she had assumed that Lex would have forgotten. Lex was the only one willing to explain to her what it meant, Lillian had told her that it was of no consequence to someone of her stature, that she was a Luthor and that if she was to marry it would be a match for the enhancement of the Luthor name not for love or other childish fantasies. Lillian had explained that Soul mates were for the poor and the uneducated to give them hope but as a Luther, a educated and powerful lineage such things as love and soul mates were irrelevant and beneath her.

“I didn’t think anyone remembered” Lena said a little sheepishly but honestly to Lex looking at him with a lowered head through her upper lashes. Lex looked sad, he knew that being adopted had done as much damage as it had good for his little sister, but it pained him that she felt that she didn’t matter, Lex loved Lena, she was so clever and her inventions were amazing, he remembered telling her to make them in pink and she would come back with something even more ingenious. He found it hard to praise her, he wanted to challenge her and with the role modelling he had this was his way to push her to better things which worked, his friend Clark had a different upbringing and would praise Lena, as would Macey, they did it so easy, but even the most basic of kindnesses seemed to get caught in his throat, but he believed that Lena knew he loved her and was proud of her. He would make sure he visited often when he left for college. Offering her the ice-cream and a small smile, “I wouldn’t forget your birthday Lena, and it’s a big one, the thing is, it kind of hurts Lena, I just well you know how mother will get if you make a fuss I wanted to help distract you a little”. Lena smiled, she had been told the soul brand hurt by some of her friends in school. She didn’t have a lot of friends and none that were real friends she supposed; after all they were all from the same societal background. Lex coming to help her with this was just like him, he was the only one left who truly cared for her.

They sat and ate ice-cream for a little while, and Lex was checking his watch frequently as it approached midnight he sat on the bed next to Lena. In a very uncharacteristic Luthor move, Lex pulled Lena into his arms and laid down cradling her in his arms. Lena’s face was buried into his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around her when the first wave of pain hit. Every letter that was appearing on this skin on her lower back was like being branded with a white hot poker, why was something that was supposed to point you towards your true love hurt so much it felt like you were dying. Lena let out a small yelp, Lex pulled her closer “shush Lena I have got you, breath through it, don’t scream, don’t cry, don’t let mother know it’s happening” Lex was speaking in a low and soothing tone, stroking her hair. The pain continued for every letter slowly scrolling across her lower back there were two maybe three words that were on her skin now, the pain was subsiding, it was uncomfortable and aching but the heat and pain was gone. It would appear that as soon as the last letter was finished the pain left almost as quickly as it arrived. Lena felt that the pain was somehow worth it as for the first time since her mother had died someone held her in their arms; Lena forgot what human connection felt like, with the exception of the poses when dancing.

As soon as her breathing returned to normal Lex had let her go, “I am proud of you Lena Luthor, you handled that with great dignity.” For the first time in her life she felt proud to be a Luthor, her training lessons and abilities had finally earned praise from Lex, and he had called her a Luthor, of course she knew she wasn’t, but she finally felt like on even if it’s only in name. Lex dipped his head and made his way to the door, he didn’t ask to see what was now on her skin, he didn’t offer to read it, or offer to comfort her any further than he had already. He was just about to close the door when Lean whispered “thank you Lex”, he smiled at her and nodded again before closing the door. Lena decided that she would try to read what was on her back, and moved from the bed into her on suite, she lifted her Pyjama top and twisted in the mirror. She was able to read upside down and backwards, and 4 different languages but she couldn’t make out the words that were emblazoned in blue across her back. “Ighai im zhor”, “Ighai” was written much bigger with two stars one either side, one faintly red the other yellow, the words were written in loopy writing almost like calligraphy with “im zhor” much smaller nestled under the “ha” of the first word. Lena had no idea what this meant; she went to her pad and wrote down what she had seen in the mirror.

Although she was excited at the prospect of their being someone for her to love and who would love her back it was getting late and the level of research needed to decipher the clues left by her soul mark would need time and a clear head. After Google had come up with 0 results for any of the words, she decided that it was best that she slept and came at it with fresh eyes in the morning. Maybe she was going to need to research different languages from around the globe, maybe whatever was written on her back was a obscure language, that her soul mate would be from a different country or someone who spoke a dead language, Lena loved learning new languages, she would revel in learning a new language so that she could communicate with her soul mate. She knew that getting her hopes up was a bad idea, that Lillian would never let her be with anyone that didn’t have a strategic purpose or a political or power increase for the Luthor family, that the likelihood was she would be palmed off so some form of familial gain to one of the many boorish boys that frequented the charity events and other family occasions that she was paraded around. She couldn’t help the thought that maybe if she met her soul mate in time she would be saved from this life. She had originally thought Lionel had saved her from the orphanage after her mother had died, and although she was grateful for being provided with all the things she had, she missed the love she remembered from her mother. The memories were faded now, but she remembers being in a place with warmth, laughter and touch, a stark contrast to the cold, sterile, dignified existence she now had. Lena fell asleep with the small hope that someone may be able to change the course her life was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is the first chapter there will be a few more on Lena, before moving on to some others, i am going to do a little background work and then start on with the beginning of season 2 hope that you enjoy getting to know my version of Lena, and the things that happened between Clark and superman.


	3. Not the best birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this picks up the morning after the Soul branding, a little snap shot into what life is like with the Luthors. Lillian is defiantly the matriarch and has her mind set on where people will be ad what they will be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all hope your ready for a little more, i am trying to keep the chapters to about 2k as it seems to work best for people. I have 3 more chapters in for proof reading that i will share as they come back.
> 
> thank you for the comments and responses to the fic so far its lovely to see people enjoying my story. i ave no idea how long it will be but my last main story had 21 chapters so i am guessing that this will be similar.

Lena awoke early the next morning; she was always up early spending as much time as she could get ready for breakfast. It never seemed to matter how much time she spent picking an outfit, doing her hair and the small amount of makeup that she used to try to create an acceptable look, she always fell short. Luther breakfasts were a formal occasion and there would be little time for pleasantries, a sceptical and demeaning assessment of her outward appearance to ensure that it was fitting for a Luthor, followed by a rundown of expected duties, depending on the day there may be social engagements or press events that needed attending. Of course with Lionel’s death there were reporters waiting to get some information on the current story and who would be taking over Luthor Corp. Lex was destined to become CEO of the company and had been groomed for the position for years, both of his majors directly correlated with the succession plan. Although he was not yet ready to take over he was planning to take a doctorate in engineering, he was a genius and the masters in engineering and business had been easy for him to achieve along with the post graduate in physics. Lena often wondered how she had managed to end up in a family of such intelligent people and if her own intellect had been the reason she was adopted or if she was clever due to the way the Luthor’s pushed her.

She was unable to dwell on her thoughts any longer as her alarm had gone off. This meant that she was only 30 minutes till breakfast and needed to complete her morning routine. Entering the dining room Lena could see that as normal there was no indication that today was in anyway different from yesterday. She made her way to her designated appraisal spot to the right of the door, standing with perfect posture, and remembering not to fidget or wring her fingers. She was soon joined by Lex who took up his place next to her awaiting the arrival of Lillian. They were not waiting long, Lillian walked into the room, standing tall, a hard cold look on her face as normal. Effortlessly flawless and immaculately presented, her hair in a tight bun on the back of her head, makeup accentuating her cold blue eyes and strong features. She was wearing a two piece power suit, consisting of a pencil skirt and a double breasted blazer, in navy with a white blouse and 4 inch heels. She approached Lex, after looking over his appearance she gave him a small smile, he looked exceptional as always in his grey 3 piece suit and tie, his shirt was pale green which brought out his eyes, they were almost the same colour as Lena’s and she used to pretend that they were really related. Lillian stepped in front of Lena, “stop slouching, stand up straight, be proud! you’re supposed to be a Luthor, your hair needs redoing, that bun is messy, you are not a working girl Lena, that is too much makeup it’s supposed to hide your flaws not turn you into a common prostitute, those shoes are last season and you cannot pair that style shirt with pants, go change and redo your hair, if you are not back before breakfast is served you will go without, not that it will matter, you have put on weight again and a little fasting will do you good” Lillian had been circling Lena as she was spitting out her disapproving assessment.

Lena politely excused herself and left to make the requested alterations to her appearance. She kept repeating to herself Luthor’s don’t cry, as she went up to her room. When she got to her room there was a small box on her bed, Lex had left her a small gift, he was the only one who ever really gave her anything so she knew it was him. It was a small hair adornment; it would help create a perfect bun and had a woven pattern with several green jewels either side. It was truly amazing; Lena used the new gift to put her hair up and ensured that there was enough spray to keep it in place. She removed the colour from her lips and eyes, and went for a natural tone, she changed into a mid length pencil skirt and fished out a matching blazer before changing what were finally comfortable heals for a new pair that would have her feel bleeding by the end of the day. At least she didn’t have ballet this evening, she saw no point in going. She was too heavy to dance adequately and she was not as the girls in the group, she felt that Lillian insisted to mock her in some way. She returned to the dining room and stood in her normal spot. Lillian barley looked up, “I guess it will have to do, there is only so much instruction that I can give on any given day. Lena you are such a disappointment.” Lena moved to her place at the table across from Lex, she gave him a small smile and mouthed thank you turning her head slightly so he could see the clip in her hair.

Lena shouldn’t have actually made it back in time for breakfast but it was only now being brought out, she had no idea what had kept the kitchen staff. Lena knew that there was every chance someone would lose their job today, there would be no fuss made it was undignified but there would be one less person in the Luthor house by the end of the day. Lena hated that everyone was so disposable she made every effort to learn everyone’s names and would always thank them personally when they were helping her, ensuring no one could hear her. Lena was served a banana pancake with sliced fruit, and a small smile from Anne who was delivering breakfast. Lena smiled at her glancing at Lillian to ensure she wasn’t observed. They ate in silence as was always the case, once breakfast was finished Lillian looked up and her personal assistant handed her a tablet. “Your presence will be required at a family press conference at Luther Corp at 17:00 today, you will arrive at 15:30 promptly so that you can be dressed and your hair can be tamed, you will not speak, shuffle or fidget, you will stand tall in support of your Brother, is that understood?” Lena looked at Lillian and spoke “Yes Mother” Lena waited for additional information or the next announcement, when she glanced up she was being glared at by Lillian, she realised her presence was no longer needed and she was now causing a delay, she excused herself and headed off to collect her bag for school.

Lena arrived on time to the press conference, and was escorted into a room where she was pulled about and preened for the best part of an hour, hair and makeup, nails all too exact specification of Lillian. Once everything was finished Melinda arrived, “Oh hello Melinda, it’s nice to see you again” Lena genuinely meant it too, Melinda was friendly and kind, and didn’t pull her about or belittle her for excess weight or her developing curves, she dressed her to flatter her form without drawing attention to anything Lillian would consider a flaw or imperfection. Melinda smiled at Lena, she was such a pleasure to dress, always sweet and polite, and she was so pretty it was easy to find styles and colours that complimented her, making the job for one of the most demanding women in existence bearable. She appraised what was done with the girl’s makeup and hair, before heading to the garment bags on the rack, she selected the one that she wanted and walked back to Lena. She was pooling the dress on the floor for Lena to step into while Lena disrobed; it wasn’t until she pulled the dress up reaching the soul brand that she saw it. The brand was clearly brand new, the area surrounding it was still very red, “Happy Birthday Miss Luthor” Lena was taken aback by the words, and she didn’t think anyone knew it was her birthday. Lena looked at her shocked, “how did you know that?” Melinda smiled at her fondly, the day you receive your soul brand is bitter sweet, it’s so painful but at the same time a beautiful thing to know that there is someone waiting for you. “Your 12 today, right? You brand looks very new, is it still hurting I may have a better dress for your comfort, this one may cling a little”.

Lena did not want to draw any attention to the change on her body; she said that the dress was fine and that it didn’t hurt. Lillian arrived to appraise her before the press conference, she was pleasantly surprised that she had not managed to mess up all the good work done by the professionals, and was sat poised waiting instruction. Before too long the Luthors were all lined up on a podium awaiting the announcement, Lex looked perfect but his eyes were troubled, he was concealing his anger, Lillian was holding a look of complete superiority and Lena just felt confused. The head of the board was addressing the Press, talking about the sad passing of Lionel and how from the ashes of sadness a new day was about to dawn for Luthor Corp. The board has agreed a new CEO with a new vision and direction for Luther Corp, “please welcome the new CEO Lex Luthor” there was clapping and the director stepped back and turned to the side to grasp Lex by the hand as he approached. Lena realised that as much as she was sad Lex wasn’t getting to go to college he would still be there, she wouldn’t be alone with Lillian, a bright beaming smile spread across her face at the thought.

After the conference they returned to Luthor manor, Lillian was quiet and Lena was becoming increasingly nervous, whatever was upsetting Lillian was sure to be her fault. Other being chastised about the smile, reminded that the face should be unreadable, that micro gestures were all that was needed to convey what was needed, being reminded she was not good enough and was a disappointment no matter how much help Lillian provided her with, that was all. She went to her room after dinner to find a small cup cake and a candle, a small note “Happy Birthday Miss Luthor, it was worth it to mark your special day... A.” Lena’s eyes darkened, Anne was the one who lost their job, and she had been with the Luthor’s since Lena was 5, now because of her Anne had no job, Lena was no good for anyone, everything she tried to do made things worse and now others were suffering because of her.

The next few days passed as normal, Lex was unusually quiet, Lillian was if possible frostier, but in general everything was normal. Lena had been researching her brand but had found nothing at all; she had been looking through books of obscure languages in the Library when Lillian walked in. “You will not find that disgusting mark in there, just when I think there is nothing further that you can do to embarrass this family or disappoint us all, you manage to get an alien brand. There is no way that I am going to be able to find a suitable match for the Luthor name with you now, I have arranged for you to attend boarding school as of Monday in Ireland I need time to work out how to manage this latest distasteful revelation, I can only hope you mature well Lena.” The words were full of distain, alien, really how did she even know about the brand, and how did she know what it said, she had been careful to hide it, the only time it was seen was at the press conference, Lena suddenly realised why Lillian had been so cold. She clearly recognised the language which means she could find it; Lillian had said nothing to avoid a fuss while she arranged transport. Lillian would have what she wanted, Lex still at the manor with her, and Lena as far away as possible. Lena would miss Lex but maybe this would be for the best.


	4. Another indiscression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena returns from Ireland, she finds that not all is what it was in the Luthor mansion and that she had been caught out again causing more disappointment to be thrown her way.
> 
> There is the start of Lex descending into his Super madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for the comments I amended this chapter to address some questions, i know that you all want to know what her brand means, and I get it but that is part of the anticipation. There is one more Lena chapter on the way after this and then there will be a Kara chapter before we start with season 2, I wasn't planning on doing quite this much but Lena ran away with the story. :)

Lena had spent 4 years in Ireland, and in all honesty they were some of the happiest of her life. She was still lonely people only pretending to befriend her because of her undeniable wealth and position. She traded money and favours for small comforts of time with others although never really connected to people but not completely alone. The others were nice enough keeping her onside to continue to be in her favour, but she quickly learned not to trust anyone who seemed to befriend her, it was not to be taken on face value there would always be a cost. Lex would visit only to escort her back to the Luthor mansion when her presence was outwardly at least needed; he wasn’t happy, he was troubled by being force into the CEO position and had to turn his back on his studies, although he was taking time in his lab which seemed to make him happy. He also sent gifts now and then of things Lena may like a telescope as she showed an interest in the stars, chemistry equipment and other scientific gadgets. They also had a running game of Chess going, although Lex had been so distracted lately that she was making erratic moves to avoid beating him in record time. Lillian made no contact, was he normal disapproving cold self on visits to the mansion and if possible was even more critical of all things Lena.

She had obviously matured and developed a more womanly frame, this met with much criticism, she had also developed a liking for the company of other girls, something that she tried to make very much less obvious. She ensured a very public outing once a month with a male suitor and had a very private meeting when she was able with a very lovely woman who lived a few towns over. Lena was very careful about it and she was also very careful not to allow her Soul brand to be seen. Everything came crashing down the day after finals, she was getting her complete GED and an undergraduate degree, she had let her guard down for a moment kissed the woman in excitement before getting inside. Luckily in some ways it was one of Lillian’s goons that had taken the picture and not the press, but the result was a lack of graduation a swift departure, a tiresome lecture not even by Lillian and being deposited at the mansion. Lillian was waiting for her in the study, “just when I think that you can do no more to shame this family, I am given this. Did you think that she actually liked you Lena? That anyone could like this depravity have a friendship with someone connected to an alien? How naive you are, She had her price set for her silence even before we approached her. Your indiscretion has cost! Luckily no one will ever see this, you are being transferred to a school in Switzerland where you can do no more harm to this family”

Lena was dismissed and went to her room, she tried to make contact, and all she received is “our business is concluded” via text. She heard Lex return and couldn’t wait to see him, she would only have as much time as it took to arrange transport to her new school and wanted to make the most of it. She found Lex in the home Lab, he was cold and distant, muttering to himself about increasing strength and lift. Eventually he looked over and gave her a brief smile. “still managing to infuriate her from overseas I see, I don’t have time to help or protect you right now, I need to find a way to be faster, stronger, there needs to be someone to lead the people and protect us” Lena was not sure what Lex was talking about, looking around there were a variety of engineering schematics, for weapons and a suit, Lena looked at him with concern but he waved her off. Lex had never been cold to her before, he had never dismissed her. She returned to her room and awaited information on her immediate departure.

Breakfast the next morning was about the same as she remembered with one difference, no one took the time to appraise her they simply didn’t seem to care, they were watching clips of Superman on the screen in front of them analysing his movements and his expressions. She wasn’t sure if she was even spotted entering the room, she was eventually told to stop fidgeting and sit. After breakfast she was informed she would be leaving in two days and that she was not to be seen outside of the house, no one was to know she was being moved as it invited to many questions, she would be receiving post graduate studies at her new school along with lessons on how to be more polished and acceptable. She was dismissed and told that she wouldn’t be required for meals and would be eating in her room until her departure. 

 

After Lena Finally left, Lex looked at his mother, “do we have to be so dismissive of her mother, she is intelligent and could help.” Lillian looked at her son; she was in no mood to indulge his boyhood fantasies that Lena would be a true Luthor one day. There was no way that she was capable of the kind of determination and drive it took to dominate. She lacked in strength of character and didn’t know how to wield the power she had. “I told you Lex, I had it confirmed her soul brand is Kryptonian, Jeramiah hasn’t been able to completely translate it as we have very little Kryptonian knowledge but she will side with him we have to keep her away, if she is as intelligent as you say do we want her joining forces with that Alien against us?”. She was no Luthor. Lena tried a few times to talk to Lex avoiding Lillian but it was no use he had no time for her, and he was often with Lillian or at Luthor Corp, the car didn’t arrive fast enough.

 

Lena didn’t return to Metropolis for another 2 years, she had access to her own money and after the masters she completed in engineering and biochemistry she decided to complete a second double major doctorate, business and genetics with a minor in molecular biology at MIT. She completed in a year and at 19 she was working with Jack sphere, they spent many long days and nights trying to perfect the nano swarm, and trying to help cure cancer. By this time she was almost completely estranged from Lex and Lillian, but she had Jack. He was there for her when stories would circulate about the latest issue at Luther Corp, Lex’s weapons, and some of his more outlandish comments about Superman, aliens and threats to mankind. There were a few emails each year but nothing really familiar, it hurt Lena that Lex was so far removed from the boy she remembers and the young man he was becoming before taking over Luthor Corp. Lena wasn’t sure when it was that Lex had gone mad, but she had been to slow to see him slipping away, and she was unable to reach him now.

Jack and her had been close for some time and she had grown very fond of him, when he offered comfort she accepted, and their friendship became romantic, that was the wrong word, affectionate, physical. They spent all their time together and he told her that he loved her, she couldn’t bring herself to believe it completely but it was familiar and comforting. When Lillian reached out to Lena Jack tried to be supportive, “I know you feel obligated Lena, but let me come with you, to support you” he was pleading at the airport. Lena didn’t want Jack anywhere near Lillian, hell she didn’t want to be anywhere near her. “I will be back in three days, Jack” she gave him a kiss and boarded the plane.

The issue was a lot worse than she realised, Lex was in a lot of trouble, he had started to challenge superman and was getting a lot of negative press from his old friend Clark. Lena had read the information provided on the Jet to metropolis, she hadn’t been keeping up with what was going on, just when it was unavoidable, she felt terrible. If she had just paid more attention she could have prevented this, taken an interest in the company helped manage the press something. Luckily most of the evidence was circumstantial and although there was a lot of damage to Luthor Corp and its holdings there was no connection to the national city branch, making that the new headquarters would save the company and get Lex away from superman and Clark. Checking herself into the Luther Corp mainframe she was able to see a lot of promising projects that have been sidelined if she could just get them up and running the company may stay in the black.

When the plane landed Lena steeled herself, she was due to be picked up by car and taken to the mansion to meet with Lillian. Stepping down there were reporters everywhere, there were flash bulbs and people shouting. The Luthor mask settled over Lena’s face, stoic and calm, a small hint of a smirk gracing her lips as she tilted her head and displayed her prominent jaw line. “Miss Luthor, where have you been?” “Miss Luthor how do you feel about the current state of Luthor Corp” “Miss Luthor what is your position on Alien/Human relations” “Miss Luthor have you come to stand with Lex” “Miss Luthor what is your position on the allegations” “Miss Luthor, Clark Kent Daily Planet, Is it true that you are going to be called as a defence witness, that you will be taking over Luthor Corp and having your brother declared mentally incompetent” Lena Glanced around and spotted Clark instantly, was this why she was here, to be the puppet for Lex to shadow run the company and have him declared mentally unfit to avoid charges. “No Comment” was all Lena muttered as she got into the town car waiting to be taken off to the mansion.

The reporters were at least kept from the front of the mansion and she didn’t have to deal with them any more before she was ready. Lillian was as cold as ever on her arrival at the mansion, her appraisal of Lena was scathing to say the least, “how much weight can you possibly put on in such a short time, Lena have you no self control, and what are you wearing, the press will have a field day, did you even bother to tame your hair before getting off the plan, we don’t need you careless choices and appearance making things worse” “Hello Mother” was about all that Lena could manage before she was sent to change into appropriate attire that was laid out in her room. Once changed she returned to the study where she found Lex and Lillian, obviously she thought there was no way her boy would be spending any time in holding. Lena was only briefly involved in the discussions before being ignored, why did she come here, she was strong and confident away from this place but here she felt like she was nothing. Why was she here, why did she leave Jack when he asked her to stay why did she let them do this to her, she had been contented without them. Lena could feel her anger bubbling up, but she couldn’t react emotionally.

“Very well, Lex, Mother, I see there is no need for me to be here, I will head home tomorrow. It is clear I am not needed however I will suggest that if you wish there to be a Luther Corp to come back to once this mess is concluded, you follow my proposal, I will take my leave as I am not needed here” she placed the binder on the table and left the study. When she awoke the next day, she was met with a message to head to Luthor Corp to present her proposal with the alterations made by Lillian and Lex, she would concentrate on saving Luthor Corp while the important job of saving Lex was left to more skilled hands. The hand written note from Lillian merely said this maybe the least disappointing thing you have ever done, but do not stray from the alterations. It was 3 months before she was able to get back to Jack, they had started talking every day and emailing, Lena would look over the formulas and changes and write notes, however this became less frequent the more Lena had to use her Luthor demeanour. She may save the company but she was going to lose jack.


	5. secret betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex final showdown Lena's secret betrayal   
> Lena is finally able to plan to get out of Metropolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is the last Lena centric chapter for a hot min, she is free ish and planning her move.
> 
> the next chapter is going to be Kara and then we will have some nice season 2 references, when reading there are add ons to season 2 you need to assume that season 2 is playing on unless i state a change.

Lena was exhausted, gathering her things together to prepare to leave for Metropolis. Jack walked into the room, he looked angry and stern, and nothing like the man she had known. “I can’t do this again Jack, I am going to be late and I really have no desire to hurt you any further” Lena’s voice was soft and tired. “Lena don’t go, just don’t, look at what they have already done to you, you’re tired, you have lost weight you’re cold and distant. Don’t go back, stay with me.” His voice was pleading but there was a hint of anger there too, Lena slumped her shoulders and turned to face him. “Jack, I have told you, we have been through this, I need to return, I have found things that are worrying, I need to fix it before my Father’s legacy is completely destroyed, as soon as I can set things in motion and move the company to National City I will be back” “No Lena you won’t, your barely here this time if you go back to them you will lose yourself, you will go back to being that Luthor, they have done nothing but shame you and berate you your whole life, you still just want to be one of them, and congratulations you are succeeding. Lena I love you and I can’t see you do this to yourself, its either me or them” Jack spat the words at Lena, grabbing her by the shoulder to stare into her eyes.

A small flash of pain crossed Lena’s face before the Luthor mask settled calm and rigid over her, pulling back from the arms she once craved. The damage had already been done, he was thinking of her as a Luthor, the only person that she ever thought actually cared about her, and he was trying to make her choose, she wasn’t sure what love was but this wasn’t it. She grabbed her bags and walked to the waiting car. She placed the keys she held on the table in the hall on her way out, her final words escaping her lips “use the research to do something great Jack, goodbye” she was gone, Jack walked over to the door and rested his forehead against it, closing his eyes. It was a few minutes before he opened them again and glanced at the table, the keys to Lena’s private research and hypotheses and the flash drive with simulations and date she had been gathering. She still wanted to cure cancer she was still that girl how could he be so stupid, he pulled open the door and ran to the curb, but the car was nowhere to be seen. He tried to call but the line was already dead.

Lena boarded the plane and opened her laptop, the algorithm she had implanted in the system had finally worked, she now had access to everything, there was a shocking amount of encrypted files and she would need time to work through them all but she was able to see what Lillian and Lex had been doing in part. As much as Lex had claimed innocence and Lillian had suppressed everything she could with her connections. Lena could see he was guilty, just with the unencrypted files. She found the most recent file and decided to work on opening it as she needed to know what they were planning. She had already found diagrams, test results and experiments, many different situations where Superman had come to the aid of people to be tested and recorded. Lex had been gathering information on strengths weaknesses and abilities for years. Lena called up the news articles for each of the incidents, she was horrified to see that so far Lex had orchestrated the deaths of 30 people leaving many more injured.

She managed to finally get a proper look at the suit; there were red sun emitters, kryptonite lasers, antigravity tech, thrusters, hydraulics and a kryptonite core which had a shield generator. Lex had been testing and hurting people to make a suit designed to kill the Kryptonian hero. He really was a mad man, what had happened to her brother, the sweet boy that brought her ice-cream and held her, taught her chess, places to hide, distracted Lillian to give her some peace, sang with her and played games to distract from arguments in the house. Where was her sweet Lex now?, what had happened to him?, Lena stared at the screen, tears falling from her eyes as she mourned the loss. The current file was still a way from decryption Lena pulled herself together and decided that she would work on making herself presentable she had a lot to do and not much time. Whatever Lex was planning it would be happening before the court case officially started in two weeks, which gave her only two weeks to take over the company and stop Lex.

Lena found it easy to take over the company and gain full control, Lillian was too busy with Lex to take any notice of her movements before it was too late to stop her. She knew that Lillian would challenge her later but for now the company was safe, although there was enough Luthor wealth to float the company for a while she needed it to be running a profit and the relocation was costing. Unfortunately she was unable to stop Lex, the encryption was too good and the information came too late. In her private lab at the mansion, the news followed Lex rampage through the city, explosions everywhere, superman in attendance, he seemed to be getting slower and weaker every time, the explosions were leading towards a final showdown it would appear Superman was being guided by atrocity after atrocity to a grand stage in the centre of Metropolis. Lena watched as the city was being devastated live on television, people screaming buildings being destroyed people dying; the death count was already nearing 50 due to the populated areas being targeted. There was a brief shot of Lex in his suit hovering over the globe of the daily planet, Lena knew she needed to do something there was no way that superman could stand against the suit in his current condition, he had already dealt with several explosions taking the hit personally on a few.

Lena searched the suit designs and breathed a sigh when she saw it, a small fault to say the least but there was a gap that would allow for the suit to be critically damaged powering down all the offensive weapons. With a shaky hand she picked up her phone, “Lois Lane daily planet” Lena almost changed her mind, torn between her love for the boy she knew and the hatred for the monster on the screen. “You need to get a message to Superman, if he hits the suit with a laser beam between the 3rd and 4th vertebra on the back ridges it will all but disable it, it is his only chance” Lena didn’t give Lois time to ask questions and didn’t leave her name. She gathered all the evidence needed and placed it onto a thumb drive, including the suit design, she needed the encrypted file, all she could do was wait and watch. Every time Superman tried to get to Lex there was another explosion, Superman would double back and deal with the aftermath trying to save as many people as he could making the buildings safe, Lena realised why all the distraction, the sun was starting to set, this would weaken the Kryptonian more, and the faint green emanating from the explosions said there was Kryptonite in each bomb, not enough to kill, Lex wanted to dominate, show he was more powerful, beat him with the power of his mind.

Finally as the sun was low in the sky and the red hugh had adorned the city, the last explosion echoed and Lex taunted Superman with a come here gesture. The superhero was listlessly flying towards Lex, none of his normal gusto, Lena could see that he was hurt. The fight was to quick to track when it started, Lex slamming Superman into buildings, flying high above the city and hitting him to the ground, leaving craters behind. Superman was caught in a beam of red light he was struggling to stand. He managed to get in a shot at Lex who swayed a little before hitting him again with a red beam. Wanting to humiliate the Hero, Lex had picked him up and tossed him into the daily planet sign which started to fall. People were running from the scene, emergency services trying to help those injured. Superman was flying away, he was leaving, Lex raised his arms in victory laughing from inside the suit. Lena’s heart fell, Lois clearly hadn’t taken her seriously hadn’t warned the Kryptonian, given him the answer, then a small flash in the background before superman crashed into Lex from behind, Lex stumbled forward exposing the weakness and the Superman shot lasers from his eyes, collapsing to his knees powerless, bloody and beaten himself.

Lex was enraged, the suit was losing all power but he could see that the Hero was down, by his calculations he would no longer have powers and Lex could finish him off easy. Without any offensive tech he would finish him by hand. The suit struggled somewhat getting to the Kytptonian on the floor but his hands were around his neck and he was choking the downed hero. Suddenly people were surrounding Lex, throwing rocks, hitting him with bats, and then the police were there weapons drawn, and the crowed parted as police moved forward and began shooting at Lex. He realised the suit was critical and he needed to flee, with the last of the power he took to the sky. The whole world watched as superman lay motionless on the floor, he was taken by medical personnel he hadn’t moved. It would be three weeks before the Man of steel was seen flying over the city, finally breaking the speculation that Lex Luthor had killed the superhero. There was a small beep and Lena knew the file was completed; she added the file to the flash drive and stored it hearing the commotion above.

Lex had returned to the mansion clearly not concerned with the very public event that had just unfolded, it wasn’t long before the police arrived and dragged a clearly deranged Lex from the mansion, he was screaming anti alien rhetoric and beaming in pride at taking down such a treat and keeping the world safe. When Lena ventured out of the Lab she found Lillian cleaning Lex’s bedroom as if nothing had happened. She didn’t speak to Lena or even acknowledge her presence. The next day Lena and Lillian were taken to the police station, reporters everywhere, they were under suspicion Lena took the drive with her, handing it to the officer in charge, and she was allowed to leave the station after 8 hours. Stepping out of the building heading towards her car she was assaulted by flash bulbs, questions and angry people screaming at her, someone even tried to spit at her. Lena remained stoic head up, she wouldn’t allow people to see how this hurt.

As she slipped into her car, a hand stopped the door closing she was face to face with Lois Lane. The tenacious reporter had managed to get around the driver/bodyguard, “Miss Luthor, Lois Lane Daily planet, are you planning on standing with your family on the anti alien crusade, were you part of the team that designed the suit, how involved were you in the plan to take down superman?” the woman was being pulled away from the car, Lena closed the door, hated now not just for being wealthy, for being different, for being part of a family with little regard for others in their quest for power, but now as the woman people assumed helped destroy superman. It was weeks before she was cleared of any participation in the events, she had tried to help with the rebuild and was on the prosecution list to help put her brother away, Luthor Corp and Lena had disowned Lex but she was still shouted at, spat at, and slapped more frequently than she would have thought possible, she couldn’t wait to get out of the city.


	6. National City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is finally in national city, its the day before the venture explosion, sisters night is taking place and there is some back ground to the soul brands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with me guys this is a bridging chapter and I am not 100% happy with it but I needed to explain a few bits and get the girls together, ready to start my season 2 adaptation  I hope that it isn’t too bad.

In the time it took the trial to conclude, Lena had successfully managed to secure the company so that Lillian would be unable to take control becoming the youngest CEO on record. She had testified, which had resulted in a assassination attempt so she had more security than normal hampering her every move, the only place she was accepted, as such was within the society functions, although there were still whispers everyone wanted to get in the good graces of the new CEO. She hated the fake sentiment and obligation but it was the only place she had any kind of human contact. They were a year off completing the new facility in National City when news broke of another superhero; Lena watched the news in utter despair. National City had its own super hero, and the Cat Grant exclusive was that she was Supergirl, cousin to Superman, and she was there to stay. There was no way that the plans could be changed now there was too much wrapped up in the move and the rebranding of Luthor Corp to find a new destination.

Kara had been in National City when all the problems started for Superman, it had made everyone more concerned about her keeping her secret, she was safe as long as she was just Kara. Watching her cousin almost die and being able to do nothing when the very reason she was sent to earth was to protect him had almost broken her. So when Alex had been in trouble she hadn’t thought twice about saving her, there was no way she could let Alex die in a plane crash. Alex was less than happy about it and had stormed over to tell her little sister just how mad she was. Kara had told Winn about her being the one who saved the plane and he helped her make a suit, everything was going well until her sister literally shot her out of the sky. “Kara, I am trying to protect you, you saw what happened to Kal, I’m working for the DEO to help protect you, flying around like this is going to put you in danger” Alex was looking at Kara pleading with her, she just wanted her little sister safe after all it was her core trait. The protection of others, and her parents had instilled the need to protect Kara since she landed on the planet. Things had been easier and harder since she started working with the DEO and being trained by Alex, they had managed to get back to where they were. This last year had been difficult watching a movie and eating ice-cream Kara couldn’t help but ponder where things were.

James had been sent to keep an eye on her by her cousin, she would have been upset by this, but James was so cute it hadn’t worked out, but he was. Alex caught her staring, off she told her she was thinking about James, “You still like James, your rambling, and flushed, and smiling that goofy smile, you like James!” Kara tried to deny it, but since Alex knew her so well she gave up quickly. “You should go for it Kara, he likes you” they were giggling and talking over ice cream, the best way to spend sisters night. Kara was lost in thought, she had seen some of James’s personal collection, artistic photos not just the ones that were in the news. He focused heavily of the soul branding; he captured the combination of love and affection with the confirmation of the joint brands. “He has a soul mate out there Alex, he believes so strongly in them and takes amazing photos, I don’t have one, I’m not supposed to be here” Kara looked sad, the small crinkle was evident on her forehead and her eyes were dull. Alex reminded her that not all soul mates were romantic and that some people chose a romantic partner separate. They had had this argument before, Alex didn’t believe that Kara was in any way a mistake she was a blessing and a wonderful person, there would be someone for her, and not all humans ended up with their soul mate. Kara was ever selfless and refused to take that chance away from anyone she cared about.

There was a soul brand matching service that people could use, you type in the words on your back and you would receive possible matches. This didn’t apply to Kara but she was fascinated and managed to convince her sister to check after the latest adventure. There were a few possible matches by words alone, but the symbols and colours helped narrow things down and so did the language, the biggest tell was the tingle in the lower back that happened when you were finally with the person. Placing a hand on each other’s brand would seal the soul bond, and confirm it Kara didn’t really understand that part and Alex couldn’t explain she hadn’t found her soul mate. She had tried the service after being talked into it by Kara, putting in the words and her gender female and the gender of her mate as male, she had three matches but the guns and colour didn’t fit with the people. Only Alex knew she didn’t have a soul brand and because Kara was generally shy and flushed at personal questions most people didn’t ask her about her soul mate.

Winn had tried to kiss her, she liked Winn but not like that, he was still her best friend though. She had a brief Dalliance with James in the end but it didn’t feel right, and it wasn’t just the kiss being interrupted by the Mryiad issue, she later found that she and James were best as friends. There had also been a thing with Adam Cat’s son; she thought that this may lose her, her job at CatCo and not to mention she was kidnapped while kissing him. All in all dating humans was not a good idea, she wouldn’t be their soul mate and on top of that she put them in danger. It was hard for Alex to see her sister like that and it was hard to argue against the growing stack of evidence Kara built “Kara, there is someone out there for you, I know it, you have so much love in you that I refuse to believe that you are not destined to have a great love in your life” as she spoke she wrapped her sister in a massive hug. Kara smiled into the hug, Alex was her favourite, she loved being wrapped up in Alex it was a feeling of safety love and home.

Even after being shot out of the sky twice in the last year by Alex, breaking her arm, turning into a monster and saying all kinds of cruel things to her, Alex still loved her and she loved Alex. Alex didn’t date much and she didn’t seem that bothered about finding her soul mate, although she had tried the matches she wasn’t in any hurry she was focused on her career and protecting the city. Which needed a lot of protection, Kara felt terrible about the amount of damage and devastation felt in the city, not just from her own rampage, but that brought to earth by her family. Fort Roz crashing on Earth and releasing Kryptons worst criminals, that all seemed hell bent on destroying the city she protected because of her mother. Her own family who had tried not once but over and over to take control, Astra should have meant the world to Kara, and she did, but she was trying to take everyone’s free will and take over much like she did on Krypton. Kara understood she was trying to protect their planet and now earth but her methods were all wrong, she had been getting through to her as well before she was killed by Alex. Following from Astra, Indigo and Non launched Myriad and with the help of Miss Grant and Maxwell Lord she had been able to stop it. It wasn’t just Alien threats either she had managed to stop the robot made by the government too. It had been a really hard year.

Kara had managed to win over the City after her few errors at the beginning, and then again after being exposed to Red Kryptonite, the later was defiantly more difficult, and she had managed to break through the mind control, with her message of hope. Although she couldn’t save everyone and that still hurt, choosing Winn and James over Kelly, it was selfish because she felt something for the two men, they were special to her. Although the ones she loved was the reason she was willing to die to fly Fort Roz into space.

She had told Jonn before she left with Fort Roz to stop the death of the city why she was here thinking back to what was a goodbye “I’m not giving up. My mother didn’t send me to Earth to fall in love with a human, have children, live in a house with a white picket fence. She sent me here to protect Kal-El, and now I will use my powers to protect the Earth. And if I die achieving that, I’m at peace with it. I’ll join my mother. We’ll be together in Rao’s light.” That was what she was going to do protect the earth; she didn’t have a soul mate she was there to protect she made her own destiny.

She hadn’t been able to say goodbye to Alex, and when Alex had found out what she was doing she had saved her using the pod, Alex was her hero, while she had saved the City once again Alex had saved her. She grabbed Alex into another hug “I love you Alex” Alex was startled by the sudden movement, Kara had been quiet eating ice-cream and watching a movie, since they stopped their discussion she could see by the expression on her sisters face she had been thinking, “I’m here if you want to talk Kara, I love you too” she returned the hug “switch” they swapped ice-cream.

Choosing her own destiny was a lesson Miss Grant was teaching her now by giving her the option of choosing her next position in Catco. She was excited but had no idea what she wanted to do; tonight it was just nice to have no disasters and no emergencies just to sit with Alex was all she wanted right now, she would go back to the DEO and deal with the sleeping Kryptonian from the pod, but after nearly dying and then having celebrations interrupted by the pod, she was going to enjoy time with her sister.

Lena was standing in her new Penthouse in National City, she had kept a eye on the news, Supergirl had a interesting year and managed to win over the city many times, she also appeared somehow more human after the hope message, which is strange as she was if anything more alien than superman, maybe there was hope for her yet, tomorrow there was the venture flight, she didn’t like flying but oh to be in space, then the renaming ceremony and opening of the new head office for LCorp. Her phone went off and when she glanced at it she realised that space was going to have to wait, heading back to the office, she sent messages to cancel her flight and began dealing with the latest issue to face LCorp, as if dealing with threats from her brother were not enough, you would think that serving 32 consecutive life sentences would mean she would have a break, but she knew well enough that the Luthor reach was long.


	7. first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> running alongside season 2:1
> 
> Kara and Lena finally meet, she also meets Supergirl  
> We see the first hints of a soul brand awakening and a undeniable urge to defend.

Lena Luthor was walking to her office; she was being followed by reporters. Internally she sighed it been less than 48 hours since she had officially become a resident and already there were reporters here. It didn’t help that the venture had almost crashed, and it didn’t help that Superman was here, was he following her? could she not just have a new start, but more than that it didn’t help that the reporter that was now following her into her office was Clark Kent. Sure enough he was wanting to ask about the venture, in the year and a half that had passed Lena had perfected her CEO looks, her stance, her speech, she was shocked at how easy it was to put all the lessons from the Luthor house in to practice as she hardened her heart and built walls to protect herself. How easy it was to change between a smile for show and the classic glare needed to ensure what needed to be done was done. She wasn’t Lex and ensured her employees had respect from her not just intimidation but they would all respect her and be loyal.

Sweeping into the office, Lena explains that there is a perfectly reasonable explanation due to the renaming of the company. “lucky” Clark Kent says with a grin on his face, she still was not fond of the reporter but decided to smile, “lucky is superman saving the day” she said pleasantly. He laughed and suggested that is unexpected from a Luthor, and then she spoke Lena hadn’t really noticed the other person with Clark, a shy looking girl, clutching a notepad to her chest, a white dress and pink cardigan, hair pulled up, and glasses. Lena noticed a faint tingle on her skin, but dismissed it, she didn’t have time for whatever stress related pain this was going to be. As she walked passed she caught eyes with the woman, they were blue, bright and beautiful she couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as she asked who the woman was. Catco, Lena couldn’t help but make a small quip at the woman who became more flustered.

Holy Rao Kara had thought when the woman caught her eyes, they were emerald, or jade she couldn’t decide, one was slightly different to the other both unique both beautiful, she was stunning that was for sure, black skirt, red shirt and a black jacket, her lips were red and that raven hair over her milk skin was all together mesmerising, when she spoke and joked at Kara’s expense she became flustered, she didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of Clark but this woman was not at all what she was expecting. Kara watched the exchange between Clark and Lena, “ah but it’s not its Luthor” Clark had said, Kara wasn’t sure why but she didn’t like the way he was with Lena, she had become amused, and almost flirtatious, something about steel and Kansas, Kara was distracted by the sudden change in the woman. She when into a little monologue, Kara wasn’t sure if it was pre-planned or spontaneous it seemed genuine.

Lena was not in the mood for this, but she found herself talking about her adoption, it was public record nothing secret but she never talked about it, then Lex, it hurt to remember who he was before, finishing with her dreams for the company, she didn’t know why but she captured the gaze of the woman before saying “I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside her family, you can understand that” she said almost softly. She didn’t know why she thought this woman would understand or why it mattered to her. Her back was aching now, she clearly had not made the right choice sleeping on the couch in her office. The woman breathed Yes, almost as if she wasn’t sure she should answer but she smiled, Clark gave her a strange look, almost dismissive, Lena didn’t like that, her mood switched and she needed to get them out, she decided to give Clark the flash drive, and clearly asked for a fresh start, mainly from him. After all it had been Clark who had documented with scathing accuracy Lex’s decent into madness and his words would set the tone for further press scrutiny. She watched them leave and as they did the aching in her back was reducing and there was a simple tingle before nothing, Lena let out a breath and thought that this was clearly just stress.

Clark and Kara were walking away talking about the encounter, Clark was definitely not happy about the way Kara was talking about Lena, how could she trust that woman. He had befriended Lex they were close, he even went so far as to defend the words the earth had emblazoned on his skin. “Kara, she is a Luthor, they are trained to deceive” Clark couldn’t hide his frustration that came out in his tone. He had defended Lex, Domination wasn’t necessarily a bad word, he had spoken to his mother, “he could look for domination in his field he is a brilliant scientist, he could be looking to be the dominant force for good in his family turning the tides” he remembered the words the hope for his best friend the love he felt for Lex, he had been blind he wasn’t going to let the same thing happen to Kara his blindness to Lex’s truth had almost gotten him killed if it hadn’t been for the tip Lois received he would have been dead. Clark explains his naiveté towards Lex and expresses concern about the way Kara instantly believes Lena. Kara scoffs slightly and says “well I don’t know what her mark says, and I’m not planning on being her best friend Clark I’m still trying to work out who I am and what I’m doing, I am not anticipating being in her circle I’m just an assistant” Clark smiled for a moment, “no one knows what hers says or even if she has one, and as for the assistant thing, not for long, don’t you have a decision to make about that?” Clark smiled for the first time since leaving LCorp. They move on to easier discussions about how together Clark is and how confused she is.

Lena has been mulling over the changes and information for her meeting, the reporter’s interruption had meant that she didn’t have enough time to drive to her destination and would have to take the helicopter. She hated flying. No sooner had they lifted off from the roof a pair of flying drones appeared, great Lena thought what was I just saying about statistics, trust science to let me down today of all days. Out of nowhere there was Superman and Supergirl, they hovered and stopped the bullets. Superman flew off and then Lena saw Supergirl fall out of the sky. The helicopter was spinning, and she was feeling very sick, the terror and the realisation that she would indeed die in a helicopter was too much. She was panicking and couldn’t see any way to help herself, with that there seemed to be stability and finally no motion. The door opened and Supergirl looked at her, wow was the only coherent thought for a moment, then there was pain in her back again, brilliant she had clearly been injured but she was alive. Supergirl informed her that she was being targeted and that someone was trying to kill her. Obviously Lena knew that, it was Lex, it was always Lex, well that’s not true, but anyone that came close was Lex other attempts for revenge for what Lex had done were not so well planned and with 13 attempts in 18 months she was used to it., although if this and the venture were both aimed at her then that was 15 attempts. Lena was pulled from her thoughts, “Miss Luthor I need to take him to the hospital, are you ok?” Lena looked at the concern on the face of the super, her eyes were blue, a unearthly blue and her face shone. She didn’t try to speak just nodded and the woman and pilot were gone.

The naming ceremony for LCorp was about to start, somehow Lena found herself walking with a concerned Kara Danvers, she wasn’t sure how she ended up with the woman at her side, or why it was so easy to talk to her. Lena still had the dull ache in her back and she was starting to become aware that it only seemed to appear around Kara and then after the crash around Supergirl, Lena remembered something about Soul Brands making them known around the soul mate. That would make the fumbling, not reporter Supergirl. Lena laughed at the thought sure they both had blue eyes and blond hair, but the shades were different and the personalities were definitely different. Lena laughed at the thought for a moment, then what if the pain in the helicopter was due to the incident and Kara was an alien. If would explain a lot, how she kept slipping up and divulging too much to the woman, she was pretty but Lena had seen many pretty woman. Pulling herself together she started to give her speech only for it to be interrupted by an explosion, Lena found herself with gun in hand, after shooting her would be assassin face to face with Supergirl.

Kara looked at Lena, the gun in her hand looked out of place, her green shirt was bringing out the colour in her eyes she looked small, her eyes were sad and fearful, she dropped the gun to the floor. Kara rushed over to her, “Miss Luthor are you alright, are you hurt?” Lena couldn’t believe what had happened, she was indeed a Luthor now, caught red handed by the girl of steel herself weapon in hand, she had never shot anyone before, she had never wanted to take a life. What was she becoming, she wanted to cure cancer make the world a better place, and here she was taking a life, even if he wasn’t a good man he was a human being. Supergirl was talking to her, when did she come over?, “I am fine Supergirl, take him to the hospital, he needs help” Lena’s voice was pleading. Kara nodded and scooped up Corbin to take him for medical assistance.

Clark Kent’s story had been complimentary, Lena found herself in her office with the reporter and Kara Danvers again. Although she was not happy about shooting a man, who she believed was going to live, the thought of Lex being taunted by the fact his baby sister had taken down a paid assassin gave her some comfort and this with her CEO bravado had made her thank Clark for adding it. Asking Kara why her name wasn’t on the bi line, had a interesting reaction on the woman, Lena couldn’t help but flirt a little, the reaction was priceless, she couldn’t look at her, she blushed and smiled she looked cute, Clark Kent was giving her a quizzical look, maybe not quite a believer, but Clark had at least not railroaded her. “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk” Lena smiled as she rounded her desk, earning another smile and blush from the reporter and a return of the sentiment. The ach in her back was there again it was starting to feel like a comfortable sensation around the blond Lena knew she had to find a way to see if she was in face an alien.

“She was flirting with you Kara and you liked it, Luthor’s are charismatic, but they can’t be trusted, you need to stay away from her” Clark was using his stern superman voice, thinking back to him being a drooling infant Kara chuckled. His face was stern as he looked at her, “Kal, I’m grown up now I can take care of myself, and as for Miss Luthor didn’t you just say you were wrong about her? She wasn’t flirting, she was just thankful to you for the story and being nice. Don’t worry so much Kal” Clark didn’t like the way this was headed and would talk to Alex to keep a eye on the situation but he let it drop for now, Luthor may have proved him wrong in this case but that didn’t mean he was wrong completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for the fun to begin, hope you guys enjoyed this, as much as i did writing it.  
> comments always welcome


	8. Alien or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So its time for Lena to test out her theory, is Kara and supergirl the same person and could that mean something more?

Lena had been working on her personal project for a few days, a prototype for an alien detection device, she would be able to test Kara and see if she was an alien. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to explain why she wanted to know, she didn’t know the woman and with Kara’s connections to Clark any information about her soul brand needed to be kept from her. There were still people connected the LCorp that had affiliations with anti alien sentiment and there were plenty of people still trying to dislodge her from the CEO including Lillian. She knew that Lillian would never expose the brand after all she held the name Luthor, but others would use it to their advantage if it got out. She had no idea how to meet with Kara or contact her without arousing suspicion, so when Kara turned up as a reporter for Catco she had the perfect opportunity.

After the pleasantries and Kara suggesting she flew to LCorp on a bus? Kara asked about Alien amnesty, Lena was thinking that there was something to the hypothesis that Kara was an alien. Lena had decided to propose it as a business venture one that would make LCorp millions and that would give humanity the choice to know who they were dealing with. If Kara wasn’t an alien she was definitely reacting like one, she was passionate, and thoughtful, she was determined and confident. Lena hadn’t seen this side of Kara but she liked it. She was trying to encourage her to test the machine but she was nervous and unwilling, but then when the questions started the nerves were gone and this confidence was coming through. Eventually Kara did place her thumb on the machine and she waited. When the light went green, Lena said “see works perfectly” inside Lena’s heart sank, she was so sure because of the dull ache in her back was present the moment Kara entered, the ache that actually didn’t hurt so much anymore was more comfortable it felt like a hand on the small of her back applying pressure. It was like the invitation to the bonding, having the ache replaced by the actual hand it was somewhat poetic Lena thought.

Kara looked relieved that the test came back as human; Lena thought that was a little strange but smiled sweetly at her. “So Kara, ace reporter is the chosen profession, I can’t say I am surprised, after all you have the curiosity of a reporter and I am hoping the integrity to go along with all that passion I have just witnessed, not that I would be lying if I said I would prefer the passion to be directed somewhere else, although I do like the thought of you focused on me” she bit her lip looking at the reporter, when she flushed a little Lena raised an eyebrow, even if she isn’t a soul mate she was still a very beautiful woman, and it would be nice to have a little fun again. Kara was back to her nervous mess, fiddling with her glasses and blushing, Lena loved the way she could fluster the girl with very little effort. “um well, yes integrity, is important, um and you actually suggested it, before, um with Clark, um, I need to get going um, thank you again Miss Lu, um Lena.” Kara was gathering her belongings and backing towards the door, why was she so hot? why did that gaze make her body tingle funny, and that eyebrow does it have a warning label, it needed one. Kara swallowed thickly and smiled as she fumbled for the door and exited the office. She could hear the chuckle coming from Lena all the way down in the elevator, stupid super hearing.

Kara was at Catco, Snapper had tossed her article which initially had really infuriated her, but after the attack on the president Kara was struggling to feel 100% confident in her position. Then that Daximite had said that thing, that thing that didn’t matter, she wasn’t judgemental, he was wrong about her. She couldn’t shake it though, she was persecuting Lena for her view because it didn’t meet with hers, she was defending all aliens because she was one, but was quick to capture Monel and put him in a cell for being Daxamite. She didn’t want to admit it but maybe Lena was right not all aliens were peaceful, and a lot had added abilities, she was there to protect the humans, but did they need Lena’s protection too. Why did it bother her so much being at odds with Lena, why did the woman have such an effect on her. She was so beautiful, and smart and funny, but Kara had only met her three times, so why did she care, well she was Supergirl she cared for everyone. She wrote and turned in the article she ensured that she showed Lena care, used her arguments and Lena’s to create a balanced view and leaving the article for the public to decide. It was sent in and published.

Much to her surprise Kara received word that Lena had asked to see her, Kara changed into a red dress and popped on a jacket and made her way to LCorp. She had dressed up a little but she needed to change, her shirt had no buttons. Lena watched her come through the door, she looked beautiful in the red dress and she was wearing small heels, her hair was only half up this time meaning her luscious locks were draped over her shoulders. Kara explained that she wrote a skathing article, Lena’s heart sank, she knew it was unlikely that any reporter would be fair to her especially on a alien story, but she had hoped that Kara would be the first, she Liked her, the hope was renewed when Kara explained that she had changed her opinion. Kara was watching as Lena Laid back over the couch, she was so relaxed and comfortable Kara wondered how many people got to see this, it was the first time she had. The smile, the relaxed posture, the story of her childhood, Kara couldn’t help but smile mesmerised at the woman in front of her. Lena felt herself stealing glances at Kara, she couldn’t help it, she was beautiful, so far Kara had only responded with embarrassment, with Lena’s flirting but she hadn’t spurned her advances or mentioned a boyfriend or soul mate.

With the exception of not really knowing if Lena was flirting with her at times, she was still shaky on the earth customs around dating and attraction, and some sayings too, being with Lena was as easy as breathing. She made her flustered some times and that just seemed to make Lena smile and gaze at her, so her temporary embarrassment was quickly forgotten in the gaze. Kara told Lena that she too was adopted at 13 and that the Danvers had taken her in after her whole family died, she neglected the bit about the planet and the torturous time in the phantom zone she wasn’t that comfortable. Lena could see and understand the flash of pain that flit across Kara’s face; she reached out and took her hand briefly giving it a little squeeze. It was such a small gesture and when Kara didn’t flinch away Lena couldn’t help but smile. Lena knew at that moment that Kara was special, and that a minor dalliance would not be enough. She decided that Kara being in her life was the most important thing and that besides from some harmless flirting now and then she wouldn’t persue her.

 

Alex and Kara were protecting the president again and there was a second attack. This time they saw the person responsible and it was not the Daximite he was still in custody. Maggie was taken when the Alien escaped, Alex was very concerned by this, more so than she would have expected. “Alex is everything ok?” Kara was concerned very concerned. Alex was pacing and deciding what to do, once she had a picture of the alien she recognised her. “Everything’s fine Kar I have a lead I will call you soon” Alex left with no more information than that. Alex didn’t make friends easily, most people were friends of Kara’s or DEO buddies but the detective seemed to have made an impact. Kara was happy, she wanted Alex to have more in her life that protecting the city and a friend would be a good thing, so Kara needed to help find and save her.

Once Maggie was found and saved the three women stood together, “you guys are fun” Maggie said with a smile. Alex looked at her; she was in awe of that smile, where had those dimples come from. Alex thought that she needed to get to know this woman better. Back at the DEO Maggie was excited over the gadgets and tech. The adrenaline all but gone now Alex noticed a ache in her back, she was convinced that it was from being blasted into the water by the alien earlier. She had landed with a hell of a thud; Maggie was all cleaned up and was preparing to leave. Alex made a comment about a hot date and when Maggie confirmed she was disappointed. Alex watched Maggie leave and she was shocked at the vacant feeling she had, Alex couldn’t understand why there was a issue she needed something to do, She was confused and annoyed, luckily the DEO would have something to hit. 

As Alex was on her way to the training room she saw Jonn, he smiled at her but started to look a little concerned as they drew closer. He knew Alex was gay, she didn’t know it yet, although he had the feeling she was starting to work it out, he wouldn’t interfere matters of the heart were not for him to meddle in, after all he lost what he thought was his one true love when the white Martians took over and killed everyone he knew. However after living on Earth for 12 years he had been awoken by pain like he had never felt and he had a soul brand. It said empathic understanding, compassion and hope, it was written in Martian the colour was white and there was a butterfly either side. The butterflies were interesting they were used in a theme park called Dollywood, Jonn had been there but there were no Martians there, how he longed not to be the only one. 

“Agent Danvers, Kara is still here if you are looking for a sparring partner, and I was wondering if you could help me. I would like to take the presidents advice and visit the bar” Alex smiled, she was happy he was going out, Jonn literally lived and worked at the DEO he didn’t even keep a apartment. “Dollywood is on 6th and Maple it looks like a back alley the door is grey, if you say dollywood they will let you in.” Alex spoke and cheerfully remembered Maggie, before shaking her head and heading off to find Kara. Jonn didn’t even see Alex leave, after she said Dollywood his heart sped, could it be possible, was there another. Jonn arrived at the bar, allowed his true form to be seen and entered. The woman behind the bar seemed very anxious and distressed by his appearance. He offered to change but she excused herself and left. Jonn left after her and with a little nudge she showed herself, “I am Meghan Morez, the last daughter of Mars”


	9. Aliens have brands?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds out that Aliens have soul brands, J'onn is taken by Roulette and Supercorp share a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone is wanting me to move along and get them together, and find out what the brands are it is coming but i am a slow burn writer. i enjoy the build up, i hope you can all bare with me and enjoy the story unfolding.

Kara and Alex were both at the DEO, there wasn’t an emergency just lots of tests for Mon-El, although Kara was trying to be more cordial to him, the fact he was a Daxamite was difficult. When she realised that he was also a palace guard for the prince of Daxam that was somehow worse. “frat boy of the universe” Kara said with disdain. The mood was a little awkward and it was broken by J’onn saying he was off to do something personal. Looking at Alex both girls were confused, before they had much time to discuss it, Maggie was calling Alex with a opportunity to see a dead body. The smile on Alex lips and the offset gaze in her eye was new to Kara. Alex left to go see Maggie and Supergirl decided she would make an entrance too.

Maggie was talking to Alex as Kara landed, the woman didn’t seem pleased to see her at all, following the discussions Kara went to CatCo with the possible story. Alex returned to the DEO, once Winn gave her the information that she needed Alex decided that this was a good excuse to meet with Maggie. As they were walking to the Aliens address Alex noticed that aching in her back again and although it wasn’t pleasant exactly it was easing off. “You alright Danvers, you seem to be a little stiff there, too much sparing with Supergirl?” Alex stretched and winced a little, “Don’t go soft on me Sawyer it’s just a little back ache I’ve had worse, let’s go, I think that’s him” Maggie eyes the agent briefly and wondered, but Alex was straight right she knew that, but the way her back had been tingling around the agent it was a little off putting. Although Maggie knew that there was no females out there with the same brand as her so she didn’t know why it was acting up around her new straight friend/colleague/acquaintance Maggie wasn’t sure yet. She looked up and they both moved towards the alien.

Alex felt terrible, they were only going to talk to the alien, she had not expected the black van and she definitely hadn’t see the assault on Maggie coming. She was leaning over the detective protectively, and the Alien was taken away more concerned with the injuries on Maggie than looking for their lead, who was crying out “don’t let them take me” as he was being pushed into the van before it sped away. Maggies eyes fluttered open and Alex sighed a breath of relief, her back she noted was now more like pressure like an invisible hand was pushing her towards Maggie. “Sawyer you good?” Maggie smiled up displaying a double set of dimples and quipped “you going soft on me now Danvers? This is just a Tuesday, I am good”. They parted company and Alex headed back to the DEO, she was wondering if her soul brand was a platonic one, she knew it was possible and as she hated intimacy it would at least make sense, or maybe it was because she was supposed to protect Maggie after all that’s what her brand said.

Later that evening, after Maggie was all clear Alex met Kara and J’onn at the DEO, there was something wrong with him, they moved into a briefing room and J’onn told them about Meghan. Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing there was another, J’onn had another Martian to talk to, the merging they do went far beyond normal connection, and she had never understood before how alone J’onn must have felt, a telepath in a world were communication was verbal. “Talk to her” Alex had said, J’onn looked at Alex, of course he knew Alex’s heart and that the woman who stood so strong and had such a commanding presence was really so loving and caring, but it always made him smile when she allowed that part of her to show freely. His adoptive earth daughter brought him so much joy, and now with Kara too he had so much in his life but to have another, a Martian, a soul mate, J’onn could barely think the words. Kara suggested apologising and although Alex had left Kara was still there.

“J’onn not being alone anymore must feel like you have been given a precious gift, when I saw Astra again it felt as though part of my heart was healed and although that could have gone better, even after my heart broke when she died it was not as much as before. I know there is no replacing what is lost and Meghan is not M’yri’ah, but don’t push her away because she is not ready, let her heal you.” Kara was speaking softly, eyes imploring J’onn to lower his defences and allow Meghan to be present how she needed to help him. J’onn listened to Kara, this was a new side to her that he had never seen, not the broken Zor-El not the heroic Supergirl not the stuttering Kara but something new, something that showed her wise beyond her years. J’onn smiled at the reversal; here stood the last daughter of Krypton, the philosophical side to her race showing, being his guide. Jo’nn smiled “Thank you Kara, it is true she will never replace M’yri’ah but finally the soul brand makes sense, I thought for hundreds of years it was a cruel joke, but now there is another maybe it is not. Whatever our connection will be I will accept her limitations” J’onn registered the shock on Kara’s face as he spoke, but was unclear as to what it was from, at times like these he wished he could hear the Kryptonians thoughts, especially as she stuttered her goodbye and left in a hurry. He knew she would come to him when she was ready.

Maggie called Alex and told her to dress nice and come to meet her. Maggie was breath taking, who knew under all that leather and jeans and attitude there was such a beautiful woman. Alex back was pushing her again and she wasn’t sure what was going on, this didn’t look like a place to dress up to go to and wasn’t this work. “This is though right? I mean what are we doing here?” Maggie took hold of Alex, was she wrong about her was she gay, no she was just asking about what they were doing there. Maggie led Alex in and it was a Alien fight club, things were going south quick and Maggie wished they had back up. With that Supergirl crashed through the ceiling and was pummelled. Maggie gasped as Alex acted quick to stop the fight, Maggie watched as Alex ran to Supergirl, Maybe Alex was gay and was with Supergirl she had never seen that soft a look on Alex’s face. There was definitely something between them, Maggie’s soul brand was still tingling, plutonic soul mate, she needed to talk to Alex about this at some point.

Alex took Supergirl out Smiling at Maggie as she exited with the hurt Hero. Back at the DEO Alex and Kara were informing J’onn about what had happened with Meghan and the fight club. J’onn Left as soon as he had the news, Alex and Kara were left in the meds bay. “Kara what did you mean when you said that she isn’t who J’onn thinks she is?” Kara tried to look away but the crinkle was firmly in place on her forehead. “what are you not telling me Kara?” Kara sighed “J’onn has a soul brand, he thinks his soul mate is Meghan, but she is hurting people for money J’onn would never, he, she, oh Rao, he had so much hope, and I ruined it.” Alex crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at Kara, there was more to this than her sister was saying and she knew it. “What else Kara?” a single tear fell from Kara’s eye as she looked at Alex, instinctively Alex pulled Kara in tight, “come on Kar, the crinkle and tears what is it?” Kara was crying, she hated what she was thinking and how she was so jealous and how today just showed her again that she didn’t belong. “he is the last, I am the last, I didn’t know he had a soul brand, that any aliens did, really, and now, well he isn’t the last, and I don’t have one, Alex I shouldn’t be here, I shouldn’t have survived, it’s a mistake”

Alex wasn’t sure what to do with this information, Kara not having a soul brand was not new information, but an alien having one was, and Kara feeling so devastated by this, she was so sunny, so amazing, so easy to love, how could there not be someone for her, and how could she feel like a mistake. “I got you Kar, it’s ok, you are my favourite person, I wouldn’t know what to do without you, I need you the world needs you, you belong here.” Alex was slowly drawing circles on Kara’s back comforting her; Kara’s small sobs were drawing to a close. “Talk to J’onn or Kal about the soul brands, maybe it works different for Aliens? You have more love in you than anyone I know Kar there is no way that the earth doesn’t have someone who deserves that much love”. J’onn had given Kara the name of the person responsible for the fight club and Supergirl played her a little visit. It didn’t go as well as she would have liked, back at the DEO she was busy reprimanding herself and going over the discussion with Roulette. When J’onn came into the command centre, he was angry, after a few moments it was clear that the discussion with Meghan didn’t go well, Kara had an epiphany about Mon-El and was about to leave to speak to him, she wanted to talk to J’onn but decided that it could wait.

Before she left the DEO Kara found J’onn in his office, she was pacing and hovering outside the door. After about 5 minutes J’onn was losing patience, get in here Supergirl, Kara popped her head around the door, “um did you need something J’onn?” J’onn motioned to the chair and Kara slumped into it. “Kara, I am not in the mood to drag this out of you speak” J’onn looked weary and tired. Kara asked about Mon-El and having him released and after some discussion it was decided that this would be fine under her protection. Sensing that this was not all J’onn looked at Kara and using the pen he was writing with to point to her forehead said “and the other thing?” Kara’s hand instinctively rose to smooth out the crinkle. “I um, J’onn you said you had a soul brand, um, I, I didn’t know Alien’s had them, um I don’t you see, and well I know that I am the last, um, I am the only female kryptonian and the only male is my cousin, and well ew but thats not even the point, oh Rao why did I think that, I just well being the last, I thought I didn’t have one because, there were no more of my people, and then the Kryptonians attacked and there were more, although they are all gone and well, that wouldn’t have worked out, but I don’t have one, and I was thinking that no aliens did so it wasn’t strange, but now I know you do, and well I was feeling like I didn’t belong here, like I wasn’t supposed to be here, and well I just wanted to ask about you having a brand, did you have it on Mars was this a solar system thing, or is it just earth or.........” J’onn was pinching his nose and cut Kara off “Kara, your rambling, the brand is a earth thing, I didn’t have one on Mars, and it didn’t appear straight away, I can’t remember how long exactly but it was about 12 years after I had arrived here, I remember it arriving. New aliens don’t have them, but Aliens that have been on earth for a while seem too”

Once the conversation was finished J’onn left the DEO, he wanted to see Meghan, soon after it was noted that he was missing, and that he was taken by Roulette, Supergirl was called to the DEO and informed on finding the club empty Kara knew that she needed help and there was one person that would be able to help. Lena was in her office at LCorp, she was sitting behind her desk, she was searching the dark web for information on the words on her back, her interest had been sparked again by the feelings she had been having around Kara, and then also there was the pain when she saw Supergirl, she hadn’t seen her since but there were questions. There was nothing on the web still but Lena decided that she would float the word on an alien message board. She was just finished setting up an alert for reply’s to go directly to her phone after being re-routed through a significant amount of dark web pages and overseas IP addresses when she heard the commotion. Almost as if guided up Lena was standing at her desk when Kara entered, “make a note downstairs that Kara Danvers is to be shown in immediately wherever possible” Why did she say that, Lena knew that she liked the woman but unrestricted access to a member of the press, had she lost her mind? Maybe but Lena couldn’t find it in herself to be sorry for the unbridled act of trust. She listened intently to the issue, and flirted a little on reply before writing the address and handing it to Kara as she rounded the desk.

“I owe you one” Kara said as she took the note, “not at all miss Danvers, I know you will be there for me when I need you” Kara, was a little concerned at the remark but mostly puzzled by the look on Lena’s face as she was hurrying to leave. Standing in her office alone again, Lena was beginning to wonder if Kara may just be the Key, was there ever an incident of someone being the guide to your soul mate. Kara was human but appeared to know Supergirl, who Lena still thought could be a potential match although there hadn’t been any further meetings, and other aliens in National City, maybe she knew the person that was Lena’s soul mate. Lena decided that she would continue to see Kara as much as possible to encourage visits; maybe she would lead her to her soul mate. Lena went back to work and continued late into the night.

Kara was finished at the DEO J’onn was safe and she was flying home, she flew past LCorp the light was still on in Lena’s office. Kara decided to see if this access was real, she stopped in the alley and headed into the building, “Kara Danvers to see Miss Luthor” Kara said with confidence and she was shown through. Lena was still at her desk when she heard the elevator ping, and then a tentative knock on the door. “Come in” Lena wasn’t expecting anyone but the only people with access this time of night were security. She was somewhat shocked to see Kara walking into the office. “Why Miss Danvers twice in one day, well barely. Tell me to what do I owe this pleasure?” Lena’s tone was low and flirtatious, Kara flushed, “I um, well, I just, you helped me save my friend, or Supergirl save him, and I got a article and all in all its been a good day, and I can’t help but think that, well it has a lot to do with you, so I wanted to share my good news and thank you” Kara stuttered through, looking at the floor. She hadn’t even realised Lena had approached her until she looked up, “so thanks” Kara smiled and hugged Lena, it was a quick hug, Lena froze and hadn’t fully recovered before the hug was gone, and Kara was dashing out of the door. Kara headed away from the office realising how stupid she had been, visiting Lena at nearly midnight, struggling with rambling and then hugging her, she wasn’t sure why but being around Lena always tipped her off balance. Lena merely stood in her office rooted to the spot, she could still feel the warmth from the hug as if Kara were still there, where Kara’s hand had grazed over the soul brand it tingled she was completely caught off guard and now, all she wanted was a second chance to hold her. This is going to be complicated Lena thought.


	10. Engineering a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, decided that it is time to put her mind to work and sets out to stop a gang of thugs, Lena enjoys time in the lab, and calls in a favour from Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all this was a fun one to write, it comes in two parts and then what you have all been waiting for Earth Birthday,

Lena arrived at work early as normal; the first thing she needed to do after all the stress of the rebranding was to look for a way to stamp LCorp on the charity map. In Linonel’s era there was philanthropy, of course mostly tax deductable and some of the files have shown that some ventures were less than legal. However Lena wanted LCorp to strive forward helping in every way possible. She sat at her desk looking at the current fundraising in the city, and flicked on the news. After working for a few hours checking emails and options for her charity endeavours the breaking news caught her eye. Lena increased the volume to hear news of a robbery, Supergirl was in attendance so she was about to mute when she saw the Girl of Steel propelled into a wall. She looked like that hurt her, but that wasn’t possible right, what kind of weapon could harm Supergirl. Watching intently Lena saw a slash of a very shiny silver gun, and there was something very familiar about it. Scrolling through her mental catalogue of things that had been discovered at Luthor Labs, Lena remembered the broken weapon in Lex’s collection. She buzzed through asking Jess to come in, tablet in hand Jess was at her desk in moments. “I need a car to Lex labs 4 and I need you to rearrange cancel or handle everything on my schedule, in addition I need you to set a charity fund raiser for the hospital just destroyed on the news, all the normal invitees” Lena’s instructions were clear and concise and without any delay Jess merely nodded and left to call the car.

It took about 30 minutes to get to the lab, during that time Lena busied herself with the archive information on the alien weapon, she laughed out loud for a moment when she saw Lex’s error. It had been a simple miscalculation on his part that caused the failure to repair the device, so by the time she arrived she knew exactly what needed to be done. She managed to fix the problem that Lex had identified, however the machine was still not functioning. She went through the specifications from the plans, and took it apart to check the conduction coil, and as suspected it was broken. She didn’t have any of the alien metal that the coil was made out of but was able to do a spectral analysis and realised that it would be possible to forge a facsimile to do the job. She needed to meld Nth metal and copper, but it would require a significant amount of heat to do it properly, there was only one thing that could do that. Lena sighed it was the last thing that she wanted to have any contact with. She powered up the Lexosuit and made quick work of melting the metals and entwining them like a double helix, moulding it into a coil before placing it in cold water to cool. She couldn’t deny the pull of the suit, the raw power in everything, the ability to perform such tasks easily that would have taken hours. If she was being completely honest with herself, that had been why she didn’t want to power it up in the first place.

After the coil was cooled and fitted Lena was able to reconstruct the weapon and test fire it studying the workings and frequencies of the beams. The information that she obtained would be invaluable to the laser that LCorp was creating to help with precise incisions in surgery, this would be able to create a low power laser, and sustaining a constant beam with pinpoint accuracy it would be revolutionary. She worked on the schematics for the laser scalpel and tweaked the design for the power sours before she sent over a revised schematic to R&D as she was allowing her mind to ponder the current problem, as unfathomable as it was to others, Lena was best working out a problem while concentrating on something else. So rewriting the schematics actually provided her mind with the clarity to work out that she needed a black burst generator. She just needed to figure out the reverse polarity to knock out the weapons and build the machine. Lena was finished and surveyed the work she had done, it wasn’t pretty but it was functional and ready to be used. She just needed to formulate a plan. She glanced at her phone before making the call and realised it was 3am. Arrangements would have to wait until the morning; she emailed the instructions to Jess and call the service to take her home. Luckily her premium payments covered eventualities like this and the car was with her in 20 minutes.

The next morning Lena arrived at work a little later than normal, although this was in its self a bit off, Jess noted that the email had come from Lab4 at 03:10 so Lena arriving at 9am instead of being in by 7 was not really a concern. Jess followed Lena into her office and began as soon as the door was closed. “ the Gala has been arranged for Friday evening we have three full days to ensure it is perfect, I have already organised entertainment, food and service personnel, secured the best location in the city with a balcony and clear line of site from anywhere in a two mile radius, the machine you had stored in the Lab has been collected and is ready for inspection, a notification has gone to all the normal benefactors and your Mother” Although Jess had no idea why she had invited Lillian Luther it had been a instruction and like with anything else Jess did what she was asked. “Thank you Jess as always efficient and exemplary, I will be heading out shortly to Catco and then I will be with R&D all afternoon I had a little break through” Lena smiled at Jess, which she new to be the end of the conversation. Lena answered a few Emails and assigned a new team to work on the Laser, and arranged for their redeployment for the meeting she was planning after visiting Kara.

Everything had gone according to plan when visiting Kara, she had agreed to go to the party, Lena would get to spend time with Kara, who she was growing increasingly fond of, have some good press for LCorp and be able to show that she can help take care of National City and Supergirl, which she hopes will help with a less formal introduction. As much as Lena had wanted the soul brand to be pointing to Kara, Lena was now working on a third Hypothesis.  
Hypothesis 1: Kara was an alien, as the soul brand reacted to her.  
Hypothesis 2: Kara was Supergirl, as the soul brand reacted to her too  
Both disproved by a simple skin test designed by Lena herself. Kara was human which meant she couldn’t be Supergirl, because if there was a way to make a human fly and shoot fire out of their eyes a Luther would have found it and instead of a gorgeous flying woman there would be a bald madman terrorising the world. This lead to Hypothesis 3: Kara is somehow connected to Supergirl and is going to be able to help smooth things over with the blond, what super would want to be attached to a Luthor. Lena smiled to herself, if anyone could be a wingman in this scenario it would be Kara, no one could turn down that beautiful sunshine smile and infectious personality, Lena had already resigned herself to knowing that was true, at least for her.

Being back in the labs in the R&D department Filled Lena with such joy, everyone was gathered around the work bench when she arrived. Slipping into a lab coat she greeted the team with a warm smile “I’m happy to see you all here, I have had the Schematics emailed to each of you and there is a job for everyone, I am going to be helping on this project from time to time” there were worried looks around the table, the CEO didn’t work in the labs and defiantly didn’t work alongside the regular staff. She had always been pleasant and talked to them, shown an interest and listened to proposals but actively in the lab. Dr Tranje looked at Lena “Miss Luthor it will be a honour having you in the lab with us, I have received so many notes on projects from you it would be nice to be able to discuss them with you and reach conclusions together, it always feels like the puzzle is solved by the time I receive them” Lena looks over and smiles, “Nonsense Julian, you need very few notes, and I am normally just connecting the last dots, while we are in the Lab please everyone call me Lena, I am here to help not spy”. There was some small talk around the table and Julian looked at Lena, he knew she was brilliant, but she was also modest and willing to share the credit, her current design was brilliant.

The team separated off to work on their different components and Lena was set up at her own work bench, she was creating the calibration matrix on the computer, she wanted to ensure that she did this part herself, but longed to be over helping with the engineering of the actual device, engineering was most fun on a massive or tiny scale and for hand held laser scalpels this was going to be miniature indeed. They has been working for hours and it was past 6pm, Lena worked late often skipped meals often but would encourage her team to do that, she looked up about to dismiss the team as several pizza’s were being placed on the table. “Hey Lena, come get some food, there’s meat and veggie” the person calling over was the newest intake at LCorp, fresh out of grad school, Lena had been watching her for a few years, Penny was going to do great things. Lena smiled and headed over to the table. The discussion flowed easily around the table, Lena couldn’t help but wonder if she hadn’t been a Luthor and just been working in a lab would she have had friends like these. As she is mulling over the possibilities of a alternative earth where she was not the scourge of the earth or multiple earths technically she caught the tail end of a conversation Penny was having. “what did you say Penny?” she was fixed by Lena’s gaze. Penny looked a little startled at the question and the unwavering eye contact, she was concerned that she had said something wrong. “I just said it’s a shame we can’t see directly where the laser is going, if we could see through the body or the machine in a direct line we could pin point the place to laser, to seal a leaking artery or defuse a bomb, but we would have to be able to see and fire together like Supegirl” Penny smiled shyly. 

Lena didn’t speak for a few moments, if it was possible to see through to the circuits of a bomb with x-ray vision you could pin point the exact place to laser to short the whole thing out, the same as with the Alien detection device. Lena needed to check something in her office and wanted to do it now, but her silence was already suspicious. “That would indeed be something although for now I think we are going to have to use camera’s and x-ray machines but that’s definitely a good idea for future tech” Lena smiled and Penny relaxed, as did the conversation. Lena thanked everyone for their hard work and said they could head home; she excused herself from the group and arrived at her office. In the safe where she had left it was the alien detection device, she unscrewed it and it was definitely damaged, there was no obvious damage to the external components but there was a scorch mark on the board on the inside. In a very specific location, the chances that the one location that would make the test switch from red to green for a alien was burnt, not only would Kara have to be a alien to do this but incredibly intelligent too, she didn’t have long to look at the device. Lena tested the device and sure enough, it said she was an alien. Lena didn’t believe in coincidences, she believed in science, there was a smaller chance that the prototype would malfunction in that specific way between Lena and Kara’s test than Kara being from another planet and super smart. Lena chuckled, Super a lot of things she thinks, Back to testing Hypothesis 1 and 2. 

Lena called for a driver and headed out, “Jess what you are still doing here? Didn’t I tell you I would be in the lab and you could go home on time for once?” Jess smiled and handed Lena some papers to sign, “Well I need these signed for the Gala and you wouldn’t have eaten if I hadn’t stayed and ordered” Lena is grateful for Jess, but she needs to listen better to instructions about work and life balance. Lena laughs to herself for a moment, Jess looks at her quizzically. Lena waved her hand, “I was just about to lecture you on work life balance, let me sign them and you can go, I am leaving myself now actually” Jess actually giggled at the comment, it was so rare to see the professional slip, she had a mask as good as Lena’s and in all honesty Lena was happy she had made a connection with her, maybe this having friends thing was possible. They walked together to the elevator and road it down, “Can I drop you somewhere Jess?” Jess smiled and pointed over the street, there was a woman standing by a car, waving at Jess “No, thank you Miss Luthor I have a lift” Jess made her way across the street as Lena got in the town car. Lena briefly looked back over the street at Jess who looked happy, who was this person she was meeting, Jess hadn’t said anything about a sister or friends, or much of anything actually, Lena realised her professional mask wasn’t almost as good it was indeed better than hers, she knew nothing about Jess that wasn’t in her file.  
Lena arrived at Kara’s and was instantly jealous of the woman in the room, her back was being pushed forward more forcefully than normal, there was a woman encroaching, and she was clearly gay. Lena recognised her from somewhere, Kara introduced Alex her sister the FBI agent “You saved me” Lena remembered now, the agent with Supergirl at the renaming ceremony, she raised her eyebrow, more weight to hypotheses 1 and 2. Lena smiled and asked her favour before leaving. Lena would be able to have a discussion with Supergirl and ask her to the Gala for protection. 

Lena had just left and Kara turned to her sister, “So Alex, what were you about to tell me, it seems like this night is destined to be disrupted, but I really do want to know” she smiled sweetly until she saw Alex’s face. “What favour did Luthor do that means you have given her access to Supergirl” her tone was darker than normal. Kara tilted her head and brought her brows together, “um, well you remember when J’onn was missing and we couldn’t find the fight club, I asked Lena and she gave me the address” Alex was suddenly angry, “Of course a Luthor would know where the Alien fight club was I am only shocked she wasn’t in attendance, that woman is from the most xenophobic family in history, Kara you have to be careful what if this is all a part of a plan to hurt you, she can’t be trusted. She is first and foremost a Luthor and they do not play well with others Kara, you can’t meet her as Supergirl and you shouldn’t be spending time with her as Kara, what if she works it out?”. Kara stood blinking mouth open for a moment or two before she responded. “she is first Lena, she was adopted she isn’t a Luthor, without her J’onn would be dead, she helped us bring down the club, and all she wants is to get in touch with me, I am telling you Alex Lena is a good person give her a chance.” Kara noted that she was feeling quite annoyed at this response from Alex and decided that enough was enough for today, “Alex I need to go see Lena and find out what she needs help with, show yourself out ok” Kara was in her super suit and heading out the window.

Lena was in her office, she was awaiting the arrival of Supergirl, she was now working two different plans at once, to work out if Kara was Supergirl and potentially her soul mate, and to ensure that her mother’s little group were taken down by her, and if her mother actually came the authorities could have her too. Supergirl arrived and to start there was very little from the brand on her back, but when she spun around and fixed her gaze on Lena the push was forceful, Lena had to perch on her desk and grip tightly to stop from throwing herself into the supers arms. As the Supergirl was leaving Lena said “So I’ll see you and Kara tomorrow” Lena notices a small stall in the super before she flew off, Lena smiled to herself and bit her lip, could this be true, could she be getting what she really desired?


	11. Not all plans work perfectly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is a little annoyed about the plan not going to well plan, and is determined to stop Lillian, When Kara and supergirl are both sniffing around she decides her next plan wouldnt fail. Winn lets Kara in on a little discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know that some people are anxious to hear about Kara's soul brand and it will feature in the next chapter, enjoy some protective Lena for now.
> 
> sorry all this was posted on the wrong story origonally here it is, a little late

The plan didn’t quite work as it was designed, they had arrived, but almost defeated Supergirl, luckily with the help of Winn, Lena was able to get the generator working, someone must have damaged it when placing it under the table. There was no initial proof that Supergirl and Kara was the same person, they were not in the same place at exactly the same time but the timing was too quick. After the fight there was no sign of Kara but Lena was a little distracted and had not, thought to check. In addition her mother had not turned up, so there was no way to take her out at the same time, Lena was annoyed that things didn’t go smoothly but she would receive another opportunity.

Supergirl and Alex were talking, while the gang was being collected, “See Alex, she did have a plan, it just wasn’t the one you thought, she was trying to catch them. Without her I could have died the weapons were too strong” Kara was pleading with her sister to understand and hoping that she would see the truth, Lena was good. “Supergirl, if you trust her, I will try to be less suspicious, I will do my best, but know this I am putting my faith in you, and you alone, but I will be here if the trust you have given her is misplaced. I love you and won’t let anyone hurt you” Kara beamed at Alex, she still wasn’t all the way there but she was willing to give Lena a chance, “I wish could hug you right now Alex” but that couldn’t happen, they nodded at each other and Supergirl flew off.

Lena had arrived at her office, and it wasn’t long before the girl of Steel arrived, Lena was finding the pull towards her difficult to ignore, although she was a little annoyed that Lena hadn’t given her the whole plan, but then Lena couldn’t help it, she was a little flirty “who would have though a Luthor and a super working together” Lena was gesturing between them hoping that Supergirl would read the undercurrent of what she was implying. Did she just blush, the supers laugh was intoxicating and Lena couldn’t help but smile, they were interrupted by Lillian walking into the office. Lillian observed the scene she saw as she entered the office, she had been wrong, well no Lillian was never wrong, her hypothesis at the time was incorrect based on the information she had. Lena’s dalliance was not just an experiment and the brand was not connected to Superman, it was for the superhero that was stood before her. Lillian hoped that there was still a chance to get what she needed from Lena, was fading; she would have to come up with another plan. Their conversation was less than pleasant Lena, was still managing to disappoint but also was becoming more formidable, she had warned that arrogant man-child about taking on a Luthor, she had missed the gala to avoid any conflict. Leaving her office, Lillian said “if only you were more Luthor, Lena, at least then loyalty would run in your bloodstream, get some exercise Lena, you have the name, you can at least look the part”

The next few weeks passed without any contact between Kara and Lena, Lena missed her so when she asked to come over for an article Lena was glad to accept, although being thanksgiving she did think this was a little odd. Lena had begun to crave contact with her, she needed to know about this brand, and she needed to know more if Kara was an alien. Lena couldn’t help but hope that the hypotheses were true that Kara was in fact a alien and also Supergirl it would explain the constant nagging Lena had to see Kara, and the excitement and attraction to Supergirl.

When Kara arrived we sat at the desk it was to be an interview, “so what have you been up to it seems like I haven’t seen you for weeks” Lena enquired. Kara sat for a moment, fighting parasites, getting kidnapped, supporting Alex ah that will work, Alex always said the best lies were the ones with some truth. “Well Alex has been having a difficult time, she well, she has come out and I have been helping her through it I guess” Lena’s eyebrow raised, she was surprised that Alex was only now coming out; Lena had clocked her the moment they met. Lena smiled warmly at Kara, “Well that’s a big realisation for her, tell me Kara what prompted this realisation in Alex, I always thought with soul branding things would be easier but I guess that is not always the case.”

Kara smiled this was the first time that Lena had ever mentioned the brands she so desperately wanted to know what Lena’s said, reporters curiosity maybe. “ I think it was meeting Maggie, but she rejected Alex I was hoping that she was Alex’s soul mate they got very close very quick and Alex is different around her” Kara couldn’t help but see the parallel with her and Lena, but Kara had no brand so that was clearly not the reason. Lena looked thoughtful for a moment, “not all soul mates are romantic, some are platonic, in my case I fear regardless the person will reject the connection” Lena hadn’t meant to say that, she wanted to move on so rising up from her desk to get some water. Shocked by Lena’s statement Kara looked at her with compassion, “Lena that isn’t true, I- I mean who wouldn’t want to be with you, your, smart, and funny, and um, well very attractive” Kara Blushed and looked down, Lena could feel here heart racing maybe the connection she felt to Kara was more than just platonic and was there a small chance that Kara felt it too. Lena returned to the desk and sat facing Kara, a smile on her ruby lips, “How about you Kara, has your soul mate been found yet?”

Kara sat awkwardly in the chair and fidgeted for a moment, she didn’t know what prompted the truth to fall from her lips but she blurted it out “I don’t have one, I have no brand” Lena’s heart sank momentarily as she thought that there was no way that Kara could be her soul mate if she didn’t have a brand but then if Kara was a Alien maybe she didn’t have one, however could still be the soul mate of a human with a alien brand. “Oh Kara, I have no doubt that there is someone out there for you, after all if a Luther has a brand there is no way someone so full of love as you doesn’t have a special person out there” Kara was blushing and needed to get back to the object of the discussion and moved the conversation to the interview. Unfortunately this changed the atmosphere quicker than expected, Kara thought to herself that she has not been as sneaky as she thought and left with little information.

Lena was panicked, whatever her mother was up to Kara was stumbling right into it, and until there was proof that Kara and Supergirl was the same person she would ensure that Kara was not targeted by Lillian and would remain safe. This resulted in a meeting with her mother, unfortunately there was not a lot to gain from the interaction than a migraine and the need for scotch. The news showed a disturbance at a bar and Lena realised that it was the Alien bar, there had been a lot of fatalities and Lena finally pieced together what her mother was planning, she was going to rid the city of all aliens, Lena didn’t know how she had created whatever bio-weapon she had but she knew that she would be needing a dispersal agent, and there was only one powerful enough in the city, and it was sat in LCorp Labs.

Before Lena could finish piecing the plan together she heard a disturbance, and ran from her office to the Lobby of LCorp. She could see Supergirl fighting with a cybernetic man, she knew he was a associate of her mothers and realised that she was definitely after the isotope. Lena stood in horror her soul brand ached as she watched supergirl be slammed through the sign and land on the floor, she looked hurt. The cyborg threw the concrete L in her direction and she was unable to move, quicker than she could trace, Supergirl was in front of her blocking the concrete which dissipated around her. Lena was told to leave and she did, formulating a way to stop her mother and keep Supergirl safe, she would need it to be flawless and leave no room for error, this was something that she would need to do on her own.

Lena had finished the calculations to render the virus inert and all it would take was to switch the isotope for almost identical one there was no way that anyone would be able to tell the difference. Not until it was too late, by which time she should have all the evidence needed to ensure that her mother was behind bars allowing her to finally be free from the family interference. Of course she knew that there would be another round of Luthor madness to counteract but her actions would one day speak for themselves. Lena heard the sound of Supergirl entering her office, and walked around the desk to her “you know that door isn’t a entrance right?”.

The conversation didn’t go as Lena would have liked, there was a point where she almost felt the need to share everything, when Supergirl had spun around and locked her gaze, telling her she was too good, to follow her mother the brand almost pushed her so hard into the woman Lena had to grab the desk to keep away. She was certain that Supergirl was her soul mate and that although the virus didn’t seem to pose a threat to her, her mother did. Lena forced herself to be short and dismiss her, she wanted to tell her everything but she needed to protect her. She knew that she would need to play her hand sooner than planned as Supergirl and Kara, possibly the same person were in danger and she needed to remove the threat if there was every going to be a chance at proving what she felt in her heart to be true. That her, a Luthor was the soul mate of a Super. The plan had worked perfectly, well almost at least her mother was in custody, somehow hank had escaped, but that was enough for now. Lena watched Supergirl fly off with her Alien friend as she left with the police.

Back at the DEO supergirl and J’onn was greeted by Alex and Eliza, there was a way to help J’onn and Mon-El was going to be fine. Kara noticed Winn in the back ground he was being his nerdy self trying to gain Kara’s attention without alerting anyone else. Kara Smiled and distanced herself from the group. They slipped into a room and Winn opened the Laptop, he was excited and practically beaming from ear to ear. Kara looked at him “Winn spit it out I haven’t seen you this excited since you made my suit”

“ok, so I did a thing, I did it on my own time but I did use, DEO recourses, please don’t tell J’onn, but I think it’s a good thing, and well nothing really came up until a few days ago, and it’s been crazy around here so I haven’t been able to tell you about it” Kara smiles at her friend “ Winn calm down and tell me what it is you have done” taking another deep breath while typing frantically on the Laptop. “so remember when, Astra was here and we were looking online to see if there was any communications, and we realised that because Kryptonians use symbols and not letters that it would be hard to use with our technology?” Kara looked at Winn this was going to take a minute and she wasn’t like Alex she was going to have to sit through it all, “yes”. “well you remember that you helped translate the characters into letters, and we used the crystals to download a dictionary and I was translating it into English characters so that I could scour the dark web but then the project was scrapped because Astra and Non were defeated” he spoke the last part quietly as he knew Kara was still upset by the loss of her aunt. Kara pulled her brows together and looked at Winn pleading for him to just continue. “well I finished it, I wrote a program and I started to run it in the back ground it isn’t taking much of the CPU so it isn’t being detected, and well it gave me some historic hits and then nothing for the past 6 years or so” Winn looked pleased with himself.

He turned the Laptop around and showed Kara the screen, “there were historic hits, for this one word Ighai, in metropolis, and then in Ireland and then finally in Switzerland, nothing happened after that, but then look two days ago on the dark web it came back, only this time I can’t trace it whoever has put this up is crazy smart”. Kara blinked at the screen a few times, before looking back at Winn, he was smiling so proud and watching Kara. “so are you going to answer it?” Kara looked at him thinking about what this could mean, there could be another Kryptonian on earth, it could be a good thing or it could be another fort rozz escapee. “Winn can you send the link to my phone, and not tell anyone about this for a few days please” Kara gave him her best winning smile. He laughed “Superfiends” and hugged Kara.


	12. No "fire" Wall to big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets a interesting reply and goes all super spy, hacking her way into the DEO
> 
> mean while a Krypronia soul branding takes place

It had been a few weeks since the medusa incident at the Warf and things had been very busy. Between trips out with Barry to Earth one, Live wire escaping and Meghan being psychically attacked, leaving a warning about White Martians Kara hadn’t given much thought to her earth birthday, or to the dark web message. The only good things to come out of the situations recently were, Alex and Maggie finally getting together and revealing their brands, which meant Alex is now bonded, Meghan and J’onn have moved on in their relationship, he finally let her out of the cell and seems to have warmed to her, he still hasn’t asked about her brand but they seem to find it difficult to be apart, he is stalking her and she is pretending to be offended. The day before her earth Birthday Mon-El had decided to talk to Kara about the kiss he had denied and his feelings for her, it had not gone well and Kara was well a little worried about meeting Alex at the bar the next day but she needed to talk to him. The kiss and the declaration hadn’t seemed right and she wished that she had a soul brand, she was lost in the romantic world and seeing everyone else happy was making her a little jealous.

Kara sat in her apartment and looked at her phone the message wasn’t much just one word, of course Kara knew what it meant but with no other words for context the word like many on Krypton had many meanings. This one was significant as it was one of the 11 virtues, there were so many possible meanings, righteousness, piety, integrity, cleanliness, honour and purity but with no context Kara didn’t really know how to respond, or if she should. Was there a Kryptonian out their claiming to be a god? Or was there someone looking to cleanse the earth? There were so many questions; it was getting late, so Kara decided that she would send something that was connected to the virtues. She sent “Girod be with you” no sooner had the words been sent than a searing pain erupted in her back. Kara looked at the clock it was just gone midnight, and this was not how she planned to start her earth birthday.

The pain was intense it was like someone was imbedding Kryptonite into her flesh, it was swirling around her back and hotter than anything she had ever experienced. She didn’t know what was happening to her, she fell to her knees feeling weakened by the pain and what she assumed was the presence of Kryptonite. Had sending the message triggered some kind of attack on her, she scrambled forward trying to get her phone as a new round of pain started just under the first. The pain continued for what felt like ages and Kara had cried out, tears rolling down her face, whatever was happening were causing more pain than she had ever felt in her life. Eventually it started to subside and Kara was able to breathe again, exhausted and confused as to what was happening to her. Finally Kara makes it to her feet she is sweaty and drained, making her way into the bathroom she starts to take off her clothes and as she passes the mirror she sees it. On her lower back where the pain was coming from a brand, she had a soul brand. She grabbed a pad and her pencils and quickly drew the entire design on the paper so she could look at it. “Íonachta croí'” was written in a beautify script in three vertical coloured bands green white and orange, each side was a horse looking inward, two subtly different shades of green.

Lena was still at LCorp when the alert came through on her phone, at first she didn’t look at it, she was to engrossed in the new tech she was designing, but when she needed to stretch she picked up the phone and looked at the screen. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing there was a message on the dark web. When she opened it she started to deflate, it was another unrecognisable word, but there were a few English words. It didn’t really help her uncover the meaning but it was at least a lead and the first she had ever received. Design forgotten she began logging on to her private laptop and using multiple layers of encryption and proxy servers, she accessed her account. There was no information about the sender, and the IP address couldn’t be traced easily. Lena smiled to herself, who ever had done this was smart, but she was a Luthor. She began to get to work on the encryptions and the channels that the message had been bounced around through until she had a phone number for the cell that the message originated from.

Unfortunately ringing in didn’t work the phone clearly only accepted calls from specific numbers. Lena decided that she would try to trace the cell, although a simple search would probably reveal which cell towers it was near, there was always the chance that this activity would be traced. There was a significant amount of preparation needed to ensure that she was able to hack into the cell towers and not be discovered but she was persistent and she would gain the information that she desired. Lena managed to find out that the number was registered to a corporation that worked out of National City. Layer after layer of fire wall and encryption met with the same Luthor tenacity and slowly crumbled ensuring that she was not discovered along the way. Finally she managed to break through to a sub system that was clearly not seen as a threat, and was able to infiltrate the mainframe of the DEO. Lena gasped as she saw what she was looking at, she had hacked into a secret government black ops team designed to track aliens. Were they now looking for her because she had floated a Alien word on the dark web? She searched the database for the post and it was sitting in a small, programme running in the background, not being monitored, only checked by one specific person. Agent Schott, Lena’s eyes widened, Winn the man from the Gala, Lena swallows, Winn is a friend of Kara and he works for the DEO the evidence was mounting up for her hypotheses and Lena’s heart was beating out of her chest.

Knowing that there was no one monitoring her she carried on and managed to get into the asset management system, the cell phone that she was tracking belonged to an independent consultant not an agent. Lena searched the HR database and the payroll and found no information on the consultant. Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and stood, she fetched a glass of scotch from the bar in her office. She was concerned about going deeper into files, she was constantly having to hack through more security, then she found it, case notes from the independent contractor. She clicked into the notes, and there was a SG at the bottom, Lena’s eyes went wide, there was the confirmation she had been waiting for. Supergirl was the consultant, Supergirl had messaged her, and the brand was kryptonian.

At the DEO Winn was working late, he hadn’t been alerted to the breach until notes were looked at, he was in full panic, and was trying to trace the information, he was looking at the systems that had been accessed, he couldn’t trace the hack, he couldn’t stop it. The only reason he noticed it in the first place is because the asset system doesn’t normally run with the case notes, a back door, or corridor had been created externally. So he knew asset management and notes had been effected he shut them down and tried to find the hacker. He shut all sensitive systems down and encrypted everything with his voice and a lengthy code. The only things still to be shut down was the Kryptonian search in the background and the database of words that were running together. He locked everything out and started the search for what had been compromised. He was going to be there all night.

Lena had just found the Kryptonian translator and was typing in the words on her brand when up popped the toyman logo, it was sinister and she knew Winn had found her in the system. He wouldn’t be able to trace her, but she logged out and shut the Laptop down. Lena was frustrated; she was hoping that she would be able to find out what the brand meant. What if it was something terrible like Lex and Lillian, Lena shuddered every time she thought about that, platonic identical soul brands on mother and son, and now their mutual madness had landed them both in jail, and she had put them both there. Surly she wasn’t bad, that her soul brand would reveal she wasn’t evil, but she needed to be sure before she approached the super. Lena decided that she would head to the penthouse and get some sleep, she hoped that when the system was up and running again she could use her back door, to regain access and then she could discover the words.

When Kara woke the next day, she wanted to tell Alex about her brand but didn’t want to just blurt it out, they always spent her earth birthday together and although nothing had been planned she decided to create a great night on the spur of the moment so she could share her news. She went to the bar to meet Alex and was confronted with Mon-El, they had a conversation which didn’t go well at all and the appearance of Alex didn’t really help, she knew Mon-El had a thing for her and hadn’t said. Kara is upset when Alex tells her she can’t spend her earth birthday with her and she tries to brush it off as unimportant. When Maggie arrives and tells her about the upgrade she is so happy that Kara, smiles and plays along wishing that she could have someone, and soon as she works out what the brand means she may be able to. Kara leaves the bar on hearing a commotion and comes face to face with a white Martian. The whole day descends into anarchy after that and the first bit of piece Kara gets it late that night alone in her flat.  
Alex came by late with a cupcake, and asked for Kara to help with introducing Maggie into the group the next evening at the bar. They talked alot but Kara still didn’t mention the soul brand, she didn’t want to steal the lime light from her sister and decided she could wait she had already waited 12 years a few more days wouldn’t hurt. The next day Maggie was introduced to the rest of the superfriend’s, J’onn was a bit down over Meghan leaving and everyone seemed a little shocked except Mon-El, the trial was on the TV in the bar and Lena appeared on screen, Kara felt a strange tingling in her back but assumed it was due to James’s proximity, once again she found herself defending Lena and decided that she would go and see her, after all Lena had just saved the City’s aliens from extermination and Kara had been too busy to go before now. She decided that it was time to go to see her, and that maybe Supergirl should also to thank her.


	13. Too busy for love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> between Lillian's trial, escape and Lena's arrest they havent spent much time together and its having a impact on both Lena and Kara. Lena tries to arrange a outing but Kara forgets in the midst of the alien registry issue.
> 
> when Supergirl has to save Lena from falling off the balcony there is a interesting accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok everyone i know that you have been patiently waiting and i am greatful for the space to write at my own speed, this chapter covers nearly a month of Kara time, so it may seem a little fast the next chapter is covering the two weeks from the balcony save from Lena. there is a lot of revealing information in this chapter, enjoy the soul brand revelation.

When Kara left the bar she picked up some donuts, she knew that Lena would be at the office and went to see her. On entering the office Kara could feel her back tingling again and knew that she was going to have to talk to someone about this brand, she had shown little interest in it so far as she didn’t have one but now she thought she needed to know. Lena was so happy to see her, although she was concerned that she was sent for a story, he brand pushed her forward and she followed stopping short and taking the donuts from Kara. They sat on the couch and talked for a while, the whole time Lena could feel the brand pushing her towards Kara. She was thinking about what it really meant to get out from under the Luthor name, she wasn’t a Luthor and now she had sent her mother to prison she would be able to be her own person. She still cared about Lillian and couldn’t stand that so when Kara had suggested that she should go and see her she decided she would.

Kara was standing when her bag fell onto the floor spilling the contents, Lena bent to help her collect her belongings and picked up the drawing that Kara had done of her soul brand. “I didn’t know you spoke Gaelic Kara” Lena said with a raised eyebrow as she handed over the paper. Kara took the paper off Lena and looked at her puzzled she had assumed that the brand was alien, Kara was clearly flustered and was quickly stuffing everything into her bag, “um, Gaelic, I, um I don’t um, I just saw this and thought it was um, nice, what’s Gaelic” she was blushing. Lena looked at her and raised an eyebrow, “it’s the language they speak in Ireland.” Lena spoke very matter of factly wishing that she had taken time to read the words that were written on the paper. “Would you like me to translate it for you?” Lena offered assistance, hoping that there was a chance of keeping Kara with her a little longer. Kara looked up at Lena and felt a nudge behind her she was starting to freak out a little about this brand thing and needed to get out to do some research. “no, no that’s um fine, I don’t want to keep you” Kara rushed out leaving Lena in her office.

Kara arrived home and got out her laptop, she had a clue as to what the writing was thanks to Lena, it wasn’t alien so she didn’t need to look it up at the DEO she didn’t know why she didn’t think about it sooner really, the Brand was an earth thing and there were many more humans than aliens on earth. When she typed the words into Google translate the response was “purity of heart” she looked at the words and smiled. Thinking about the word that she had seen on the board Winn had given her if that was just one part of the information she could have been looking at someone looking for her, but only putting out one of the words it’s not like Kryptonian/English would be in the database. She got out her phone and tried the link that Winn had sent her and had a toyman image pop up on her phone. She couldn’t call Winn it was late and tomorrow she was due to be at the trial, she was not sure how long it would be before she could talk to Winn. Kara was frustrated but decided to look up information on soul brands at least she would have access to that.

The next day was terrible, there was a jail break and Lena was arrested, Kara had spent the whole day defending her and it did no good, she was still taken into custody, and kidnapped. “how can you people not see she is innocent, she is in danger now because you all jumped the gun and decided that she was guilty because she is a Luthor, that is all the evidence you need” Kara was screaming at the group of people in front of her, she hadn’t realised that it was not a wise choice to do that in the local coffee shop, luckily she wasn’t at Noonans, over hearing people talking about Lena this is what infuriated Kara she was so much more enraged than she was used to. She flew back to the DEO and hovered behind Winn until he managed to prove Lena was innocent.

Supergirl had arrived at the location of the Krypronite, and had managed to narrowly escape with Lena as the kryptonite exploded. “I have got you Lena” she whispered as she flew away, Lena was hurt, she had been Knocked out, but there was no serious injuries. As she flew Kara could feel the tingling in her back and the calmness washing over her, Lena was safe and she had her. Kara’s research had indicated that tingling was recognition of a soul brand match, and as she was flying through the air wondered if it was possible that Lena was her soul mate. Sure Lena was her friend and they were close, strangely close for such a small amount of time knowing each other. If that was true then Lena would have been having the same feelings about Kara, and would know that Kara was Supergirl but that wasn’t possible. 

Kara went to find Alex, she was at the DEO everyone was apologetic over their treatment of Lena and were trying not to anger Kara, she had been incredibly vocal with all her friends defending Lena and everyone was a little wary. In a side room Alex had engulfed her sister in a hug, “Kara I was so scared I thought you didn’t make it out we lost coms and for a moment there I thought that you were dead” Kara hugged her sister back “how is Lena?” Alex asked, tentatively, Kara looked at her, “she seems to be holding up, but I wanted to show you something, that’s why I am here.” She turned her back on her sister and lifted her top slightly to expose the brand she had. Alex was really excited for her sister, she hugged her again, “I have no idea what that says, but I am so happy for you Kara”. Kara began pacing around; I think it could be “purity of heart”. Alex smiled she could think of no better words to describe her loving sister. Their discussion was cut short by J’onn calling alex away, giving Kara enough time to talk to Winn, he explained the hack and said he would take the block off the web page for her to send a message. Kara sent “Ighai im zhor” and “Ionachta croi” she hoped that if this was her soul mate looking for her she would understand the Gaelic .

Kara left the DEO and went home, the following day the news showed Lena vindicated, Kara had written the exclusive. Lena had called her over to LCorp in the evening, after filling her office with flowers. Lena had been looking intently at Kara and she noticed that Lena’s eyes were slightly different colours, her back was tingling again. Lena had called Kara her hero, not supergirl, Kara, she blushed but felt so proud that Lena saw and valued her, she noticed the chess set on the table, how had she never noticed that before. After a brief hug Kara was leaving and outside of the office she scanned back through the wall watching Lena pick up a piece, it was a horse, just like the one on her brand. Kara was convinced that Lena was her soul mate but she was not noticing any signs that Lena recognised her as the same. Was it possible that a person could cause a reaction without them being their soul mate? There were so many pointers toward it being true, the horse, the different greens, Lena could speak or at least read Gaelic, the colours were the Irish flag, and Lena had connections to Ireland. Kara was a little frustrated there had been no reply to the message and there had been no indication that Lena knew she was supergirl.

Lena had been busy over the past few weeks there were attempts at a takeover following the arrest, she had been practically living at LCorp, and very little thought had been given to anything other than keeping her company afloat. She had missed Kara and was not any closer to finding a way to test her theories, she had no idea if Kara was Gay or not, and she was getting frustrated with the situation. She wasn’t happy before, and when she was with Jack things were not perfect, but since she had started chasing her soul brand her life had seemed to be ultimately more difficult and frustrating. Maybe the brand was platonic and that Kara was going to be nothing more than her best friend. She decided to send her a message and book an event for them. Kara seemed happy to attend and Lena let out a shaky breath, even when she was trying to think of them as friends she still wanted so badly to be with her, somehow she felt stronger and more complete with Kara by her side.

Over the next few weeks there was no contact with Lena, Kara missed her but between the crazy imp sent to drive her mad from the 4th dimension, Finding Jeremiah, who betrayed them and comforting Alex she had been exceptionally busy, she had not even checked to see if there was a response to her message on the phone. She had managed to talk to Alex about the soul brand more, and Alex explained that the brands can be ignored if people refuse to accept them, but this was something that made life harder, it was like denying love and happiness. Kara had though to herself that this sounded like something Lena might do, she already told Kara that her soul mate wouldn’t want her, and if she thought her soul mate was an alien, Lena may have denied it for so long she blocked it. Kara didn’t even know if Lena liked women, Kara knew she liked Lena but were they platonic soul mates? Alex had told her about that too. Kara wanted to talk to Alex about the possibility that Lena was her soul mate but although Alex was trying to like Lena she was also encouraging her to give Mon-El a shot. It was all so frustrating and on top of everything the alien registry had been stolen and Snapper wouldn’t warn the aliens.

As this was a Cadmus issue Kara had forgotten plans with Lena, the first plans they had in weeks she wanted to talk to Lena and see if she could find out anything from her, the easiest thing would be to be honest but that would mean revealing her secret to her, she could x ray Lena to look at the brand, but that would be dishonest and a invasion of privacy. So when Lena had called about this outing Kara had initially jumped at the chance. She felt terrible but Lena had been gracious and promised to help look into things for her. Later that night Kara decided to blog the article and get the word out. Lena had called shortly after and Kara heard her distress. Flying as fast as she could over to LCorp she saw Lena falling, she dipped and caught her lifting her back up in the bridal carry, she hadn’t realised that her hand was over the brand mark on Lena’s back. Lena’s back was hot she could feel the burn and wondered just how high Supergirls body temperature was. She smirked at Supergirls quip before dispatching the thugs that had thrown her over the railing.

They went into the office and were talking, as soon as Lena was away from Supergirl the burning stopped and the brand was again pushing her forward. Lena gave her the information about the facility so that she could go and stop her mother. Kara felt different but didn’t know why, she found it hard to leave Lena she wanted to stay but knew she had to leave; she flew off to the location that Lena had given her. She arrived just in time to save Alex and Lyra, it took all that she had to stop the ship, returning to Earth Winn told her that Lyra and him were Soul mates, and that he had been nervous to take the bond but now he was going to. Kara asked about the bonding, and Winn said that it was a pledge to be together and the brands change to black like a regular Tattoo. He said that making the bond makes each part of the whole stronger and more than it was before. Kara hugged Winn “go get your girl Winn”.

The next morning Kara arrived at Catco to find that she had been fired. Then there was a issue with the Daxamites, it seemed that Kara never managed to have things settle for long enough for her to find out about her soul mate or even to spend time with Lena, something that was becoming a significant issues, she was distracted and was thinking about her all the time. Over the course of the two week Kara had been feeling unwell, she went to Alex to get checked out. “In what way are you not feeling well Kara, your vitals are fine” Alex was looking at her concerned. “I am not, um sure Alex I just feel weaker, and tired, and like I am missing a part of myself like I am split. I don’t know how to explain it but it’s like I have solar flared but instead of no power I am powered light.” Alex was very concerned, “are your powers not working are you vulnerable, can you be hurt?” “No” Kara’s answer was small how could she explain that everything was the same but she felt less than somehow. She took off her jumper and was sat on the edge of the bed for Alex to draw blood, when Alex turned around she let out a gasp that drew Kara’s attention. Alex eyes were wide, “Kara your brand, its half black, you bonded with your soul mate or they did with you and the bond is not complete” Alex was frantic, she wasn’t sure what would happen to her sister if this wasn’t sorted out and soon.

Alex looked at Kara and asked “who is it Kara?” Kara didn’t know what to say she hadn’t remembered bonding with anyone or even how the process is done; the only thing she knew is that her brand only acted up around Lena. Quietly Kara whispered “I think it might be Lena”.


	14. Lena's soul brand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since the save on the balcony Lena has not been feeling herself and she is shocked when Penny points out her errors, this leads to another disturbing revelation leading to Lena asking Penny to uncover her soul brand to another person for the first time since she was a child.
> 
> realising that her issues come from her soul brand she seeks out Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all hope you enjoy a slightly techy chapter and the uncovering of Lena's brand. keep the comments coming, i love to read what you think of my story

Supergirl had saved her again, and this time she was getting coffee at 11pm with Kara. Lena couldn’t help but think that this was a very unlikely story that drinks coffee at that time of night. Something was different with the super though, Lena could see it and more than that she could feel a change. When she had caught her the heat coming off her hand was incredible but somehow it felt calming, and then she didn’t seem to want to leave. Lena could feel the struggle in the super, knowing that she needed to go but being unable to leave. Did Supergirl feel their connection had something changed, maybe Supergirl was more open to Lena being her soul mate now, after she had helped her, maybe they would be friends. Of course Lena was infatuated with Kara and was still of the belief that Kara and Supergirl were the same person, but a unproven hypothesis is just conjecture and no self respecting scientist goes with a half backed theory without some proof, after all she wasn’t a theoretical scientist.

With all that had been going on at LCorp Lena hadn’t been able to give much time to the Labs, or her hypotheses, she sat at her desk for a moment and pulled out her laptop, she opened to the message board and saw there was a message, since the last look resulted in a game of cat and mouse she had disabled the connection to her cell and hadn’t thought to look. Lena’s eyes widened as she saw the message, there was her full soul brand on the page and a Gallic phrase. “Purity of heart” Lena couldn’t help but laugh, it echoed around the empty office, Supergirl clearly had a strange sense of humour. It was clear that she knew what the brand said, surly if they were a match the two brands would say the same, but Kara didn’t have one, so would Supergirl. Lena looked into Alien branding and realised that there brands were in fact no different they appeared after 12 years on the earth. Lena started to search Catco articles she was sure there was information on Supergirl arrival on earth, not an exact date but a rough year. A few mental calculations and Lena realised that Supergirl would have been her long enough now, thinking back to the meeting with Kara two weeks ago the brand had been pushing more, there was that Gallic writing, Lena cursed herself for not getting a better look. If Supergirl and Kara is indeed the same person then they would both now have a soul brand and that would explain the difference in behaviour. Maybe she hadn’t rejected her she just didn’t know.

Lena added some more evidence to her list but it was still all circumstantial, although she had noticed a scar on supergirls forehead that she hadn’t seen before, she would need to check Kara although how would see get her to take off the glasses. Her buzzer went in the office, it was late and Lena didn’t think anyone was in. When she answered it she heard Penny’s voice, she was still apparently in the lab. She was wondering if there was a chance that Lena could go down to look at something she had been working on for the project. Lena smiled and decided that she would go, on the way down in the elevator Lena couldn’t help but smile, she was growing fond of Penny, and she was a little worried that her workaholic nature was rubbing off on the girl.

When I arrived at the lab penny was a ball of excitement, she clearly had something that she felt passionate about. “Lena I am so glad you were still here, I mean, well you shouldn’t be I know how much you work and you deserve time away but I am so excited” Lena smiled at Penny who was incredibly animated. “Unfortunate events kept me here tonight, but I would have probably been working any way. Well then, now that you have my full attention Penny, what is it that you have been doing in the lab so late at night?” Penny wasn’t sure what event had taken place she had not left the lab since early that morning, between her normal work and this new side project she was engrossed. “You remember when we talked and I thought that it would be helpful if we could see and laser at the same time? Well I had this idea and I think it could be possible but I am not able to work it out and I thought maybe you would be interested in looking at it?” Lena raised an eyebrow and appraised the woman in front of her; this would indeed be exciting if it was possible.

Penny showed Lena a variety of possibilities, from AV glasses that could scan using an x-ray style vision with mounted laser at the pupil to direct the beam, she had not worked out how to trigger the beam or if eye movement could cause a waiver, she was also not sure if there would be damage due to exposure. She had then progressed to a drone style idea where there would be a laser operated by a targeting system controlled by a doctor who was able to see on a screen the MRI and line everything up triggering it, it would of course have to be made of plastic and mounted within the MRI. Penny took a steadying breath before giving the last option, I am not sure if I should suggest this, it’s a bit out there and well it would be a augmentation to a human. “You remember that cyber thing that attacked LCorp, well I may have been able to create a possibility of creating a prosthetic eye that could generate the laser with pin point accuracy and I think with some further calculations it would be possible to create a way to see through using it” she took out a pair of goggles for Lena to see, these can see though things, it’s not perfect at the moment but I created a way to manipulate the vision like we split light only energy”.

Lena looked through the goggles, the vision was fuzzy and came in and out of focus but she could see flashes of bone, and blood vessels in her hand alternating with her hand as it was. She studied the goggles, “it’s kind of like a heat vision night vision mix with some interesting dynamics, but it isn’t stable it would need a interface to be able to differentiate the methods and modes, to focus it, we would be looking at a implant in the nerve centre of the brain too” Penny stood looking at Lena with her mouth open, she had seen her mind at work before but this was impressive, Lena was writing on papers as she was examining the glasses and looking at a variety of different setting and controls. “In future Penny lead with your best work, you don’t have to build me up, sometimes the greatest advancements are made in morally grey areas, now I am not saying yes, but it has merit, I can’t spare you from the current project but we can work on this a little in the evenings if you would like”

Although initially penny looked a little chastised by Lena she was soon smiling, they continued to work into the small hours of the morning. Lena eventually sent Penny home and instead of going home herself went up to her office for a nap before she was due to start her day, early meetings meant that she wouldn’t be able to get back to the lab till later, and she was so excited about this prospect, if they could create a actual super eye they could have the ability to do on the spot x-ray seal internal bleeds on site and save lives that are currently being lost over travelling time. She knew however that there would be a military adaptation her mother had proven that but she needed to see if it was possible first.

Lena spent the next two weeks alternating between the board room and the Lab excited but slowly becoming more frustrated, she seemed to be struggling with focus and her mind seemed less sharp. She found her thoughts drifting to Kara and Supergirl sometimes separate sometimes together as one. She was tired and making mistakes, she started to wonder if maybe she was getting sick, it wasn’t possible Luthor’s didn’t get sick. It was only 630 in the morning Lena hadn’t mean to sleep in her office again but as she was awake she made her way down to the Lab and penny was there, she looked nervous. “Is everything alright Penny, are you sure you want to work this early?” Penny looked at Lena, she was worried how her boss would take what she was about to say but she felt she needed to tell her the truth. “Lena I am worried about you, over the past few weeks I have noticed that there have been mistakes and errors in what you have been doing, at first it was a small slip, forgetting a minus sign or something and although I don’t pretend to understand your calculations, I do understand math and this doesn’t actually add up” when Lena saw what Penny was referring to she was shocked, she could clearly see her mistake well there were more than one, it was the lack of focus Lena could do this differential equation in her sleep but the error would have caused the laser to misfire and with the perpetual energy it could take out the entire building.

Lena smiled at Penny, “I have been feeling a little off and unfocused, it’s like my mind is there but behind a fog somehow, maybe I need to get checked over, thank you for bringing this to my attention Penny” Lena saw Penny relax, even though they had been working together for a month, Penny still seemed anxious around her, but she was relaxing again, Lena placed her hand on Penny’s shoulder “shall we take this morning off?” Penny smiled, “it’s been getting worse over the past two weeks Lena, since your accident, I know Supergirl saved you, I saw the picture of her holding you, it was quite sweet, oh um so sorry I shouldn’t have said that. Um but well everyone thinks you two are kind of cute together and good pairing I guess, there is even a tag for it, like the super Luthor good pair, I am rambling um, but since then you have been well I don’t know, not you exactly, well you but somehow less you, does that make sense” Lena was trying to listen to Penny but the rambling was making her mind wander to a bubbly reporter she hadn’t seen in two weeks, and it was making her heart ache, and her back too, Lena had never had any issue with her brand acting up at the thought of Kara before. “What picture are you referring to Penny?”

Taking her phone out of her pocket Penny called up the image and showed it to Lena, it was a little grainy but it was Lena being held by Supergirl floating by the balcony of L-Corp and her hand was on the small of Lena’s back, she remembered it but the placement worried her. She recalled the sensation and the heat and her research on the soul brands, if Lena was correct and Supergirl was her soul mate she could be suffering from soul sickness, a strange half life style issue where one of the soul mates accepted the bond but the other didn’t, did Supergirl unintentionally bond with her, there was defiantly heightened emotions and the correct placement of the supers hand. There was only one way to test this hypothesis and she needed some help “Penny I need to ask you to do something for me, but you can never tell anyone what you see, can I trust you Penny?” Penny nodded she was a little concerned but wanted to help Lena. Lena un-tucked her shirt revealing her lower back, there was nothing to see and penny was a little confused at first. “Lena what am I looking at?” 

Lena gave instructions to penny there was a small raised lump on her spine just above the Lombard region, Penny needed to place a scalpel under to and make a small incision, once that was done the small inhibitor could be removed. Penny’s hands were shaking as the small device popped through the incision, as it did Lena’s soul brand appeared as if out of nowhere. Penny gasped at the sight before her, the brand was not recognisable to her and it was half black and half blue. “Lena, this tech is amazing it completely obscured your brand, wow. Oh sorry I think I know what’s wrong with you, your brand is part bonded” Lena had confirmed two hypotheses, she had soul sickness and Supergirl was indeed her soul mate. Pulling her shirt down and taking the image inducer from Penny, Lena smiled “Thanks Penny I think I need to go, there is someone I need to see”

Lena wasn’t going to see Supergirl she was going to Kara; she could prove her hypotheses definitively if she saw Kara, without seeing Supergirl first. She knew that the super had unintentionally bonded with her, and if she was suffering from the sickness the only way to relieve the symptoms was to be in the presence of the mate, for permanent cure they would need to bond completely. If the symptoms lessened around Kara then Kara was supergirl. Lena had Frank pull the car around and She went up to her office, a quick change and an email to Jess regarding cancelling my day, when She saw an email from Jack and an invite to the launch of new tech. Lena didn’t really want to see Jack right now but She would need to attend, even if it was just to check the competition. Frank drove over to Kara’s apartment and Lena hesitantly made it to the apartment after a few failed attempts. She knocked on the door, “Kara are you grief baking?”

Lena entered the apartment and sat at the breakfast bench and couldn’t help but watch Kara, the brand was acting up again, pushing and throbbing, Lena looked at Kara like a lioness stalking pray, she was so concerned that she was being possessive and somewhat creepy, she blurted out about Jack and his invite. Kara offered to attend as her best friend, Lena’s heart sank a little, she was attracted to Kara and she knew it, the feelings she was having right now were not platonic, but if that was all she was going to be able to have with Kara she would accept it. Kara was feeling better, like she could float away effortlessly, she was a little thrown by Lena’s comments about Jack but she was with Lena and it felt great. She grabbed her bag and coat, and Lena said that she was her favourite, Kara floated lightly behind Lena as they exited the flat. Lena knew the truth and was hoping Kara would say something when she didn’t Lena asked Kara, “what’s your kryptonite?”


	15. Nano death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have to work together to defeat the Nano swarm and Lena takes Jacks death hard,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to do this as it is my fave episode and i love the "did i tell you i was a Luthor Line" epic.

As the car drove Lena and Kara to the event to see the unveiling of the latest tech the pressures of the last two weeks seemed to unravel from Lena, she felt calm again, collected, in control. Her mind was racing and she was able to clear up a few persistent issues she had not been able to work through. Kara was finding that her depressive feelings were going and she was finding it easier to feel light and happy. Kara realised that whatever was wrong with her, Lena being there helped and it made her feel even closer to her. The problem was they were on their way to see Lena’s ex, a man, even if Lena was blocking the brand she clearly was not interested in women. Kara was looking at Lena who seemed deep in thought, “are you alright Lena, you seem to be a million miles away?”

Lena looked over at Kara, her eyes were so full of concern and care, she wished that she was able to be honest with her, but then Kara wasn’t being honest with her either. “I haven’t been feeling myself since the last attempt on my life and suddenly it’s like the fog is lifting and I can think clearly I am just working through a couple of problems I have been having.” Kara looked at Lena her mouth falling open slightly, did she know about the soul brand thing, was she just not interested at all in her, did she think she was after her in some way like Kal and Lex. “um oh, well I am, um sorry to hear you haven’t been well, feeling yourself, these problems, is it something that I could help with maybe?” Lena looked at Kara and raised her eyebrow “you just being here is helping Kara, you’re like a breath of fresh air clearing my mind” Kara blushed. Lena could always make her blush, she was feeling better in her company there was no longer any doubt in her mind that Lena was her soul mate and that made her both happy and sad all at the same time, although she had never really contemplated the possibility of being gay before she knew that the woman who had become her best friend was starting to be an object of not just affection but desire and Kara just wasn’t sure what to do about it.

After the presentation Lena introduced Kara to Jack, the way Jack and Lena were laughing and joking made Kara jealous, knowing that Lena was her soul mate and that she was developing feelings for her seeing her with someone else was difficult, when Lena complimented her she tried to act normal but it all came out a little over the top and Kara inwardly cringed. She excused herself and left, running into a man on the stairs, when he said that he had information about BioMax Kara couldn’t help being a little too excited to find something wrong with Jack. Arriving back at her apartment to Find Mon-El, he had been spending a lot of time with her over the past month or so and was becoming an almost constant companion on his days off, Kara knew that he wanted more from her but she had explained that this wasn’t going to happen. “Hey Kara what’s up?” Mon-El was cheery, Kara looked at him, she normally spoke about this kind of thing with Alex, “Mon-El, I am finding things a little hard, I am feeling jealous and I don’t know what to do about it, I have this information but I am not sure if I want there to be something to it because of how I feel or if I am being a good reporter” Kara had found Mon-El to actually be quite useful in the past with making decisions. After a discussion Kara confessed that she was falling in love with Lena and that she was her soul mate. Mon-El was surprisingly not phased, Daxamites were always a lot freer than Krypronians and he was all for it. He said that he would be there to help as Kara didn’t have the resources of Catco and Kara was grateful for his support.

Lena watched Kara leave and had thought that she was behaving a little odd, when Beth came over and took Jack away, she was frustrated by this as she was hoping to get Jack to explain, after all they had been working on BioMax for years together and couldn’t believe he had cracked the code. Between Kara clearly not returning her affections and knowing definitively that Kara was Supergirl and Jack being taken away Lena was in a very unpleasant mood. Returning to her office she sat at her desk and opened the Laptop, she accessed the site and replied.   
: The current situation is unacceptable, I am aware that you are sick and that this has been caused by an accidental partial bond. I am also sick because of this, which is entirely inconvenient, although I can understand why you would not want to be bonded with a human, especially not I, but there is little choice now. I know you know who I am SG and I think that we need to talk about this before something happens and the world needs its hero; I expect nothing from you than the ability to heal myself. You know where to find me:  
Lena encrypted the message it was on the Dark web but still that much sensitive information needed to be protected and she knew that Winn would help supergirl with it. Lena had not wanted to be upset with Kara, and as Kara had decided to hide that she was supergirl, Lena was going to use the split to her advantage, she could be frustrated and mad at supergirl and still keep her best friend. Busy at the computer Lena was surprise to see Jack in her office, after some discussion she agreed to go to dinner with him and instantly regretted the decision, calling Kara to help talk her out of it, but Mike answered. Finding that Mike was at Kara’s didn’t help Lena’s mood and she decided to go out for dinner, her soul mate was well and truly rejecting her which she had always anticipated, but after meeting Kara she had hoped that she really did see beyond her being a Luthor and it gave her hope. At lease Jack cared for her once, he would be a nice distraction.

After the awkward dinner situation with Kara, Lena found she was alone with Jack, they were in the office and he had been kissing her when he came to an abrupt stop and ran out. The kiss wasn’t unpleasant as such but it didn’t make her feel anything anymore, they had been happy once, maybe jack wouldn’t be able to distract her after all, all that was happening was her brand was aching as much as her heart and she couldn’t get the thought out of her mind, she was in love with Kara and no one else was every going to take her place. She decided to log on to the computer and there was no new message, then if Kara was spending the day with Mike maybe she hadn’t had time for getting the message unencrypted. Lena slammed the laptop closed and left the office for the night she was clearly not going to be getting anything more done.

Back at her flat after narrowly escaping the nano swarm Kara sat with Mon-El “he clearly is bad, and I knew it, he is going to hurt Lena and I can’t I can’t let him Mon-El I have to stop him, but how do you stop someone who can literally turn into a swarm of nano bots and get out of any containment.” Mon-El looked at Kara, he knew that she wouldn’t like his answer but it was the only one he had, “if you can’t stop the nano swarm or contain it then you will have to stop Jack” Kara stopped dead, she had been pacing and rambling for a hour or more, but Mon-Els words hit her. “you mean kill him, I do not kill, supergirl does not kill, and this is Jack, Lena’s Jack, she would never forgive me and well I couldn’t hurt her like that no matter how much it bothers me that she chose him” Mon-El was looking at Kara, in all the conversations they had had recently he couldn’t think of a single one where Kara had spoken to Lena about the soul brand or her feelings and he was sure that Lena didn’t know about Kara being Supergirl. “Did you give her a choice or just assume that she had made it Kara? You always put others first and is it possible you haven’t been honest with her about how you feel, how can she choose if she hasn’t been given options.”

Kara looked at him for a long while with a blank, expression, Lena had been flirty at times and was tactile with her as Kara and she had been kind and open to Supergirl but there had been no indication that Lena thought they were the same person she treated them differently. There had also been no obvious recognition of the soul brand match, and until today Kara hadn’t even thought that Lena was aware of her brand, blocking it. However in the car she had seemed to make the connection between feelings better and being with Kara, but supergirl had been the one to bond with her, the crinkle was set between her brows and if it was possible she was getting a head ache. Mon-El walked over and hugged Kara, “just talk to her first Kara, don’t make any silly selfless decisions until you do”. Mon-El left the apartment and Kara to her thoughts.

Back in her office the next day Lena was going through old photos of her and Jack, they made her smile, they were some of the best times, of Lena’s life, she was free and able to peruse science without the Luthor’s and she and Jack were very compatible, liking the same things, he didn’t even mind when she let her Luthor side out even if it meant launching objects at his head. There was nothing else there, it was like looking back a fond friend, she couldn’t help but remains looking at the photos, she knew she didn’t love him but the memories were good. She hadn’t noticed Kara arrive. Kara had watched as Lena’s face lit up and she smiled looking at the laptop, she looked at the screen and could see it was pictures of her and Jack. She was jealous again but also sad, she had to tell Lena what she had found out about Jack, she made Lena aware of her presence and showed her the information that she had. The conversation went as well as could be expected really Lena promising not to go and see Jack and Kara promising to not run the story just yet.

Kara flew off to the DEO she needed to speak to Alex about a way to stop the Nano swarm and do it without killing Jack. When she arrived Winn stopped her “hey Karbear have you checked the website?” Kara had forgotten about it, she posted the message ages ago and after checking every day for a week had given up. “no why has there been a response?” Winn looked around nervously for a little while and pulled Kara into an office. “there has, who ever hacked the DEO has done the message I know because the encryption is amazing and I can’t get the message to unscramble at the moment I am trying” Kara looked at Winn, I know who it is and yes she is brilliant, if she has encrypted it, it will take some doing to open it, she must have put something in there she didn’t want people to see” Winn looked at Kara waiting for a response as to who he was up against but there appeared to be none coming, “Kara, who is it?” Kara took a deep breath, everyone had been so anti Lena that she was concerned about telling Winn, she dipped her head and whispered “Lena Luthor”. Winn didn’t respond the way Kara expected, he simple grabbed her in a hug and smiled.

Although Lena had promised that she wouldn’t she went to see Jack, they had been talking and Lena realised that he had no idea what she was talking about, when Beth appeared it, well became clear to her, her heart rate accelerated as she was given the full plan, she expected that to mean her death, but instead Beth had decided to turn Lena into another Jack and take over LCorp. Lena was still not out from under the shadow of the Luthor madness she was not about to be controlled by Beth, she backed up and started pleading with jack buying time, she knew she was going to be seeing a flash of red and blue soon, her soul brand was practically on fire, she just needed to bide some time.

Kara was still at the DEO she could feel her back burning and listened for Lena, she was in trouble, “got to go Winn Lena is in trouble” with that she was gone, Kara flew into the building and moved Lena away from Jack. After trying to distract the swarm she found herself held against a column watching as Lena was trying to deal with the situation. She was panicked; she couldn’t destroy the swarm without killing Jack. Lena looked at Beth who was boasting about being a black belt and focusing on her frustration, anger and love for Kara, she pulled everything she had into a punch “did I mention I was a Luthor”. Kara watched and she could feel the connection between them it was like Lena had drawn strength straight from her. She waited and watched as Lena looked between her and Jack, then she was free, Lena had chosen her. Lena had returned to LCorp after everything was concluded, she sat in her office, a numb feeling had taken over her, she was not thinking or feeling anything. Although she wasn’t in love with Jack he was the first person that every really saw her and for five years he made her feel normal, she had killed him. She was truly a Luthor now, the death toll was small but it was still there.

Kara visited Lena at LCorp she knew that she would be struggling and she wanted nothing more than to make her feel better, she was sitting on the couch when Kara arrived and they talked for a while. Kara wrapped Lena into her arms and said “You don’t have to be afraid, I am here, and I am not going anywhere, I will always protect you” Lena heard the words and wanted them to be true more than anything in the world, “promise” Kara promised and just held Lena for a while in silence. 

After Kara had left Lena had an unexpected visitor, Rhea


	16. portals and invasions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Lena builds it they will come.   
> Yes we are at that point in season 2 lena is building the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok for those of you who know season 2 you know we are getting to the end. i have written it all and will be posting soon.
> 
> if you want to see something more on this story comment and leave a message but not till chapter 18 is up for requests ok, because it is written up to there.

Lena had spent some time with Rhea and was starting to think that there was more to this woman that was meeting her eye, she was definitely intelligent and was managing to get to Lena, maybe it was the Jack situation or maybe the lack of Kara. She was finding it difficult to maintain a clear head around this woman, she seemed to know a lot about her and her family, and was speaking of her own loss and struggles that were resonating with her. She definitely didn’t trust her and when she said thank the gods at dinner, Lena decided that she would take a closer look at the information that she had been given.

It was a small error on Rhea’s part but it was there a component that is not from earth, Lena decided that she would fix the prototype detector and confirm her suspicions about Rhea; the Tech that she was offering would literally change the course of the world and end dependence on all types of harmful travel. It would be possible to effectively reduce the carbon footprint for the whole planet substantially and eventually lead to their being no need for any fossil fuel based modes of transport. Lena couldn’t help but smile at the thought of never having to fly again but just walk through a door. She was concerned that there were less than honourable intentions connected to Rhea and if she was indeed an Alien were there hostile intentions also.

Proving that she was indeed an alien Lena had Rhea removed from the building only for her to turn up later transporting herself onto her balcony, she made a good case for continuing their work and Lena was torn. She was starting to feel the effects of not being around Kara and was hoping that she would be able to get her opinion, in person if possible so Lena called Kara. When the phone rang, Kara didn’t want to answer it, not that she didn’t want to talk to Lena but with Alex missing she was very stressed out and didn’t want to upset Lena, she knew that she didn’t have time to talk to her and what with Jack she didn’t want to dismiss her either. She was all set to reject the call and somehow she ended up answering. They had a very brief call and Kara knew that she had let Lena down but she needed to focus on Alex she was already starting to feel less herself and was trying to shake it off and listen for the heart beat that was missing.

Lena was disappointed that Kara wasn’t able to talk to her and a little worried, but she decided that she was able to make this decision herself. She was a genius and the prospects of the tech were amazing, surly working with a alien wouldn’t upset Kara and the thought of being able to save the struggling planet for the human plague was a good thing. Lena called Rhea in and they made plans to work on the new project, Rhea was going to be an active participant in the tech and Lena couldn’t help but feel that it was nice to have someone believe in her. She felt that Rhea could be some kind of mentor especially as the technology that she was bringing was far beyond the capabilities of the current scientific community. Lena loved the idea of being at the front of a new discovery, it wasn’t curing cancer but it could cure the current ecological devastation that was causing the planet such difficulties.

Lena looked over the designs and Rhea was correct LCorp Tech would be able to make this a possibility although it may take some work to change the systems over and create a bridge for it. Lena was sure that she would be able to work it out but would need to be able to have a clear head and for that she would need to either complete the bond with supergirl or see Kara. As much as she was feeling for Kara she couldn’t help but think that this soul branding was a bit of a burden, she was part bonded by accident to someone that didn’t want her and the result was that she had to cope with a slow descending fog on her brain making it difficult to focus. Her family were right no good came from love; she needed to get the super to allow the bond to be finished and focus on the friend aspect with Kara. If the brand was platonic she would need to address her feelings for Kara, but she couldn’t help but think that it would be a unusual thing for one soul brand to be platonic and the other to have romantic feelings, surly this was not a system for unrequited love.

Lena waited till it was early evening to try Kara again and this time there was a much more favourable reply, whatever had been on Kara’s mind earlier had been cleared up and she was in much better spirits. It made Lena smile, they arranged a brunch for Saturday just two more days and then she would be able to clear her mind, well unless supergirl showed up sooner. She was expecting supergirl to just arrive on the balcony once the message was deciphered but she thought she would check the post. It was removed from the page, which Lena thought was a little odd. Maybe whoever was trying to decode it didn’t want anyone else being able to. She was sure she sent the message. She did a small trace search and found another toy man picture, she knew that Winn was working on it, he was good but Lena knew she was better, she hoped that she hadn’t given him to difficult a task after all she did want the super to get the message. To expedite the issue she put up a new message in cipher form, just giving a nudge to the multi encryption, he would need to work out what 3 encryptions she used but at least he would have a pointer now. She closed the laptop and headed home.

Working with Rhea was exciting and Lena felt like she was finally making progress on the new project, but she couldn’t get the algorithm to work. The power ratio was off and the only way to do this was to clear her head. She finally managed to get to see Kara, and over the course of the lunch the fog cleared completely, she was also enjoying the company. They had moved to easy conversations about NSYNC and Justin Timberlake. When we moved to LCorp Lena asked Kara if she knew anything about quantum entanglement or polyatomic anions, when there was a negative response Lena laughed a little. She has a call and excused herself to return to the lab with a clear head. Between the fog lifting and Rhea reminding Lena that she was not her brother and was able to look at things differently Lena instantly refocused and sorted out the issue with the portal.

Kara had known about Quantum entanglement and was wondering if Lena was working on creating a portal like Cisco’s and what she would be interested in visiting alternate earths for, she had not enjoyed her trips particularly but she couldn’t tell Lena that. She didn’t know what the polyatomic anions were though. Her day was disrupted by an attack on the city by a telekinetic alien, the conversation with Lena forgotten. The day had continued in virtual panic after the attack and James finding the boy, to top it off Mon-el was convinced he had seen his mother and was getting scans at the DEO, Kara spoke to him for a while, knowing that he missed her and loved her, she had gone though the same thing with her own parents with the medusa virus and being stranded. She wanted to be there for him and help him through other than Kal there was no one really like her on the planet and the bonus was Mon-El remembered Krypton. 

Winn had pulled Kara to one side and told her about the message that had come through giving him a hint at the way to de-encrypt the code. He was annoyed that Lena didn’t think he was smart enough to figure it out, but also commented on how brilliant she had been in coming up with the style of encryption. He also suggested that maybe she could put her evil genius to work for the DEO helping with the safety of the servers. He had managed to crack two of the three but was still working on the final layer. Kara smiled at Winn, “thanks Winn, I don’t know what she is trying to say but I am thinking that this is really important.” Winn thought about it for a moment and then looked at Kara, “why doesn’t she just ask you to get supergirl to visit her again? She has done it before” Kara frowned “I don’t think she knows who she is talking to Winn, and if she did I am sure she would have just spoken to me directly” there was a awkward silence and Winn realised that his friend was not telling him everything.

Lena was ready to do the first test and it worked, she was over joyed at the progress that had been made, the portal lit up and was stable the energy output was stable and there had been a balance found. She had managed to finish the project and she was able to show that she was just as good as Lex that she was just as smart. She hated that she always wanted to prove herself but she felt that this time she finally had and it was all down to Rhea, she was a mentor and someone who really understood where Lena was coming from. Not only this but she had faith in Lena and had sought her out specifically. Lena was going to perform some diagnostics and look over the results from the test so she moved to a computer the other side of the lab.  
At the DEO They were talking about the latest incident with the boy and Winn mentioned the polyatomic anions, Kara instantly remembered the earlier conversation and tried to call Lena, ending up talking to Rhea. Winn tried to trace the call, Kara was distraught what if Rhea had hurt Lena, the conversation was painful and unhelpful, Winn was unable to trace the call and they had no idea where to start looking. What they did know was that whatever was built was having a effect on the aliens and they needed to be helped. Winn and James went after the Aliens with a mobile emitter while Kara waited. There was nothing that she could do until the machine fired again as there was no sign of it or Lena anywhere, where ever Lena was she was not feeling threatened or in any danger Kara knew this but it didn’t make her feel any better about it. She was not in the mood to wait, and she was pacing about in the DEO, they didn’t have to wait too long as the machine fired up and they had a location. No sooner had the machine started than Lena seemed to be in distress, Kara could feel it.

J’onn, Supergirl and Mon-El arrived at the lab, Lena realised that Mike was an alien, she didn’t have time to do anything to help, the portal was active and the generator was now self sustaining. “I can’t turn it off” Lena shouted over the noise, it wasn’t long before Rhea and Supergirl were fighting. Supergirl flew to the portal to try and stop what was happening leaving Mon-El with his mother, she hoped that he would be ok facing her alone, she was unable to stop the ships, there were hundreds of them, she flew back towards National City to see what could only be described as a invasion. Stopping dead in mid air she looked over the city. She was not going to be able to stop them and needed to get back to the DEO, but first she needed to get Lena and Mon-El. The lab was deserted, Lena was gone, and so was Mon-El. Kara scanned the location but was unable to find anyone.

Lena awoke, rubbing her head, she remembered Rhea and Supergirl fighting then nothing she looked around. She was no longer on earth.


	17. to be or not to be Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wakes on the ship and a old friend makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that people are enjoying the AU that this is set in and i am really happy about that.
> 
> i enjoy following the Cannon because when i write and read back i have twice the fun. if i was to continue this fic it wouldn't go into season 3 as Super family is based around that season.
> 
> Please enjoy what is coming i will try to get this up and finished over the next few days.

Lena looked over and jumped at the sight of Rhea, she spoke to her about her plan for making Lena the next ruler of Earth, she laughed, Rhea had the wrong Luthor. She continued her monologue and Lena stared out of the window looking at the devastation below. She couldn’t believe that she had caused this, her desire to do good things had been twisted and used for devastation. Even when trying to be good it would appear that the family legacy was planning on claiming her. She was left alone to her thoughts, how was she going to get out of this situation, would Supergirl be there to save her this time was it even possible, and after this would she want to.

Back on Earth Kara was flying back to National City and talking to Alex, the DEO was under siege and alex said she would meet her outside, she hadn’t expected to see her sister jump off the balcony, she caught her as she towards the ground. They decided to head to Dollywood, it was abandoned since Medussa and it would be safe, arriving at the bar Alex explained that Lena and Mon-El were taken to the ship and they had no way of getting them back. Mon-El was becoming a good friend and Kara was sad he was taken but the thought of losing Lena was unbearable. “Alex she is my soul mate I need to get her back, we are part bonded. I will not survive without her.” Alex looked at her sister and pulled her in for a hug, trying to sooth her sister, “are you sure it is her Kara? Do you love her?” Kara looked at Alex, and nodded she needed to be honest with her sister, and she hoped that for once it wouldn’t end up in a argument about Lena being a Luthor. “Kara we will do whatever we can to save her, does she know you are her soul mate? Does she love you too?” to this Kara had no answer, she was sure that Lena had chosen Jack initially but then she had saved her instead of him and it had almost broken her.

The conversation was disrupted by the entrance of Lillian, no one wanted to see her. She was as vile as ever, but wanted to help. She was sent away but first she stopped and talked to Kara, “I know that you care for her Kara and I know about the brand, I always have. I know that you don’t trust me, but I love my daughter and I know that you do to” she handed Kara a cell phone before leaving the bar “call me when you change your mind. I know that you need me to save her and I know that you will want to, I have had the opportunity to say I told you so once today Kara, I know that I will have that chance again later.” With a scowl Lillian left the bar. Watching her go Kara turned when Winn pulled up the feed from air force one, the president was talking to Rhea and then Kara’s heart soared as Cat Grant appeared on the screen. Kara couldn’t help but laugh at the comments made by Cat, suggesting that Rhea was grand standing with her tiara and that as women there was no need to measure anything. The attitude and the sass was very on brand, the Queen of media was very on brand. Kara suddenly felt better knowing that Cat was on her way to National City. 

Realising that the look on Rhea’s face was one of victory Kara knew that she was about to fire on the plane and kill both the president and Cat. After saving Cat from the falling plane and discovering the president was an alien they were all back at the bar. Kara couldn’t help but admire her former mentor as she took it all in her stride with the tailored Cat wit and blasé comments. Anyone else in this situation would be squealing like winn over the revelations of the day. The orders were in and it appeared that Alex was going to follow them leaving Lena and Mon-El to die on this ship, she knew that it would destroy Kara too, but she didn’t seem to care. Kara stormed out of the bar and ended up in the alley way where she found miss Grant. The conversation with Cat had been as always inspiring and kind, Cat had a soft spot for Supergirl and Kara, when she had finished talking about the point of life and how to be happy she asked who was on this ship. “my friend and my soul mate” Cats eyebrows raised at this information “you have a soul mate supergirl, well that was left out of our interview I could have helped you find them sooner if you had mentioned it” Kara blushed and smiled “Well Miss Grant at that time I didn’t know that I had one my Brand is a new addition to my life and unfortunately due to a misplaced hand when saving her we are part bonded, so you see if I do not save her, I have condemned myself too”. Cat looked on with sadness in her eyes, it was soon replaced with fire, “ well then Supergirl you better go and save them, up, up and away, chop, chop” Supergirl took to the sky smiling when she heard Cat say “that is still so cool”

Lena was still in her room when Mon-El entered, she was wondering just what he was doing there she didn’t have time for him to be bothering her she was busy trying to think of a way out of the situation she currently found herself in. “Lena, my mother plans on having us marry, to become the next reigning monarchs of Daxam, when she finally steps aside, but as she is currently planning on taking over the earth and claiming it as new Daxam that will be a while.” Lena was furious, there was no way she was going to marry this man. She was in love with Kara and she knew that although her soul mate may never love her back she would need to bond with her to be safe. “that is out of the question and entirely unacceptable Mon-El, you have to help me find a way off this ship, if I don’t get to supergirl she will not be able to stop this.” Mon-El looked at Lena and sighed, clearly Kara had not spoken to Lena as he had suggested, “I find the idea no more palatable than you Lena, my heart belongs to another even if she has no interest in claiming it, why do you need to see supergirl?”

Lena had no intention of explaining this to Mon-El, she barely knew the man and there was no need for anyone else to know that a Luthor was part bonded to a super, in fact it was important that no one ever knew of their connection, if the bond was completed killing Lena would be a easy way to weaken the super and potentially kill her depending on the strength of the bond. “Since we are in agreement that this marriage cannot and will not take place maybe you can help me figure out a way off this ship” Lena was awaiting a reply when two guards entered and told them that Queen Rhea was awaiting them. In the chamber with Rhea, Lena learned that there was no choice but to marry Mon-El and that there was all ready the possibility that there would be a child. Lena was horrified, and realised that without moving forward with the insane plan there would be more devastation in the Luthor name. Somewhat defeated for now, Lena agreed leaving the chamber and trying to work on a plan, if she could just get away from the ship she would be able to make a difference.

Working with Lillian was not something that sat easy with Kara, after the kidnapping the Cadmus issues? her kidnapping Lena? After leaving Cat with the resolution to save Lena she flew to the location on the cell phone Lillian provided no matter how distasteful it was she needed help if she was going to save Lena. When we were all together back in the bar Lillian managed to get Alex on side and we arranged a sub plan to ensure the safety of everyone. Winn and Cat were on board and we had a great plan to put into action. Everyone knew what they were doing and after a hug with Alex, she admitted that if it was Maggie she would do the same and wished me luck, “go get your girl Kara”. It was time to head off to the fortress to get things into motion. Talking to Lillian at the fortress Kara wanted to know why she had not told Lena who she really was. Kara knew that with the bond already partially completed she would know, maybe Lillian was right and the reason that Lena was not talking to her about it was because she was mad with her. So angry that she hadn’t been honest she would rather live in some half life than be with her. Lillian misread the hurt on Kara’s face as a reaction to her words. Lillian took pleasure in this and smiled as they beamed up to the Daxamite ship.

Lena was stood in the hall again, listening to the vows, she closed her eyes and thought about Kara, she could feel the tingle in her brand and hoped that this meant that Kara was on her way. The interruption to the ceremony by the broad cast by Cat Grant filled Lena with hope, she couldn’t help but smirk when Cat called out Rhea. Lena walked out after being dismissed head held high she knew that if Cat was baiting Rhea there was something happening, this could only mean one thing, there was a plan and Lena just needed to bide her time until a opportunity arose to get off the ship. When Mon-El started the fight with the guard, Lena sighed, Men are always about the brawn, she slipped passed and took the gun shooting the guard and saving Mon-El. After accessing the door controls Mon-El said “I can understand why Kara Loves you” Lena’s heart stopped in her chest, she looked at Mon-El raising her eyebrow “what do you mean by that Mon-El?” although he realised that he shouldn’t have said anything Mon-El couldn’t help but tell Lena the truth, if Kara wasn’t going to do it then he would give the two women a little push. “Kara loves you Lena, I know that it is complicated and there are a lot of other things going on but you are her soul mate and she is in love with you, she was supposed to be telling you, but you got all caught up in that nano thing and then Alex was kidnapped I guess she hasn’t gotten around to it, but considering the situation I think that you should know”.

The door opened and there were more guards, Lena could feel the brand burning and with that the guards hit the floor revealing Supergirl. She was smiling brightly and said Kara Danvers sent me. Mon-El recovered and mumbled something about her being great. Lena rolled her eyes and walked past heading to Lillian, she was amazed that she was here on the ship with supergirl. The newly formed group headed off together and then Lena found herself in the fortress with Hank and her mother, she had betrayed supergirl and was talking to Alex about blowing the ship. Lena looked at her mother “where as I don’t believe it when you say you love me mother, I don’t truly believe you want me dead, if we don’t save supergirl I will be, but first I will slowly lose my mind” Lillian looked at Lena she was not sure what she was saying, but she saw no deception in her daughter. “she is an alien and this planet is for humans, she has no place here Lena” Lena walked closer to Lillian, “you know as well as I do that not completing the brand will make a person go crazy, Look what happened when you and Lex didn’t complete yours, do you want another child to go insane mother, if supergirl doesn’t complete the bond with me you will lose us both” Lillian had not been able to complete the bond with Lex as they were interrupted and it led to Lex taking too many chances and going to prison but he was not mad. They completed the bond in the court house on the day of his trial and Lillian had decided to continue his research and take out the Kryptonians and all other aliens.

Before Lillian had a chance to answer the portal came to life, Hank was being controlled somehow and Lena smiled, this smelt like a Winn double cross, she was glad that supergirl hadn’t trusted Lillian, she turned to the portal waiting for her to come through but the only person that entered was Mon-El. He explained that Supergirl had stayed behind on the ship to confront Rhea and give her a chance at peace. Lena panicked, she knew that the canon was about to fire and grabbed the phone that was dropped by Lillian to get in touch with Alex. “She is still up there Alex, she didn’t leave the ship, she will be killed if you fire that Canon I know you love her too please Alex don’t fire on that ship”.

Kara thought about the discussion with Mon-El he told her that she needed to come back that she needed to be honest with Lena, that Lena needed her. Kara knew this was true but she needed to do the right thing too and headed to the chamber after sending Mon-El to earth. She entered the chamber trying to talk to Rhea come to a peaceful conclusion. She knew that there were fights breaking out all over National City, if there was one thing she could count on in this world is Cat Grant being able to inspire National City to fight, Kara just wanted to stop people losing their lives. She felt responsible for the Daxamite destruction as it was caused by the death of her own planet and wanted them to find a home, but not as over lords. The discussion did not go well and she was left on the floor looking up at Kal, who had just hit her. All she could see was hate in his eyes and triumph in Rhea’s


	18. the end of the invation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based around the last episode where the daxamites are expelled from earth

The fight with superman was brutal, once he was out, Kara flew him and Alex to the fortress to ensure that whatever Rhea had done could be reversed and that they wouldn’t be a danger to anyone. Kara awoke in the fortress with Alex, Kal was still out. She looked over at Alex, after getting the run down on what happened and looked around. “where is Lena? She was beamed here? I brought them they couldn’t leave?” Alex looked at kara, there had been no one at the fortress when they had arrived she could only assume that Lena had used the portal to get back to National City and Lillian and Hank had escaped. “I don’t know Kara, there was no one here when we arrived I have been waiting for you to wake up, you look like you have been hit by superman” Alex chuckled, “yeah a bunch of times, and I feel really drained more so than normal I think that I need to see Lena”

Kara heard Kal wake up and when he called her by name she let out a sigh of relief it would appear that there would be no more fighting, she ran over and hugged him. “why do you need to see Lena Luthor Kara? Don’t you think that we need to deal with the Daxamites? What happened” Kara grimaced so much for the no more fighting she thought to herself and smiled weakly. “Kal you have a soul brand right, Lois is your soul mate Lois Lane?” Kal did not like the direction this was going at all but he humoured Kara, “yes Kara Lois is my soul mate, we are bonded and I am hoping that she will agree to marry me some day, but she is stubborn, I am not sure what this has to do with the current situation. Kara looked at Alex who although she smiled reassuringly offered no other support. “Kal my brand appeared recently and well I didn’t know what it meant and then when I saved Lena I put my hand on her back and started the bond, she is my soul mate and if I don’t see her I start to feel well, not myself”.

Kal looks at Alex and back to Kara, “this is your idea of keeping an eye on the situation Alex, she is a Luthor, how could you let this happen, you were supposed to be looking out for her” Kara looks at Alex and pulls her eyebrows together, “you were working with Kal to spy on me Alex?” Alex glared at Kal, Kara and her never really fight but Lena had been the cause of a few lately and this was not helping. “Kal was concerned after your first meeting as were a lot of other people Kara and I said I would see what happened, but I told you that I would try with Lena, and well she has proven herself in many ways, I am happy for you and I am sure when the shock wears off Kal will be too”. Looking at Kal, Kara decides that she would try and put both Alex and Kals mind at ease “our brands say the same thing, purity of heart, and I don’t think that Lena has any interest in a relationship beyond the friendship we have. I am sure that she will complete the bond and ensure that we are whole but I believe that she will maintain discretion ” Kara could see Alex fix Kal with a stare and he seemed to decide against any further discussion. 

Kara, Alex and Kal discussed the silver Kryptonite and Kal explained that he was at full strength and that Kara had beaten him fair and square, this meant that she was now the Hero of earth as well as the rightful head of the house of El. This meant that the challenge to Rhea would need to be made by Kara and that she alone would have to stand against Rhea. They all flew back to the DEO. We introduced Kal to Mon-El and explained about Dacom-ora, Mon-El was not happy about this but with Winn’s help I set out the challenge speaking the sacred oath and stopping any further attacks. The time was set for four hours. And now we would prepare. Mon-El showed very little faith in Kara’s ability to win and this angered her. Hearing Kal declare her as the champion of earth gave her strength and she knew that she would be able to stand tall, as long as she saw Lena first.

Lena was drinking in her office and a visit from Lillian was not something that she wanted, or needed right now. The exchange was definitely a surprise to Lena, for once her mother seemed to be proud of her, she had given her Lex’s box it was a diffusion device and would need a lot of modifications but without seeing Kara or supergirl Lena knew that her mind was to foggy to make it work. “We are going to need to get supergirl on board with this mother, and no double cross, if I don’t have contact with her I am not going to be able to do this. If as I expect your kindness is based on the desire to have a Luthor save the world then I suggest you be on your best behaviour.” Lillian looked at Lena, “although I cannot deny that the fact that you have partly bonded with that alien is possibly the greatest disappointment of my life, you Lena have finally proved that you are not, I will do as you ask and you have my word that I will be on my best behaviour”.

J’onn was awake and suggested a visit to Cat to get a handle on the media, the meeting went well and as they were leaving Clark received a message, showing it to Kara, you never guess who wants to see us. Kara’s heart swelled as she saw that Lena was requesting both of them at LCorp. “This is a good thing Kal, whatever Lena wants at the very least I can recharge, you really took it out of me and I need some help if I am going to defeat Rhea. Landing on the Balcony of Lena’s office the supers watched as both Lena and Lillian stepped out of the office. Both Lena and supergirl could feel the pull of the soul brands but the general feel of the meeting made everything a little less civil. Although Mon-El said that Kara was in love with her, Lena still didn’t believe it, she had introduced him as her boyfriend at dinner and he had been around a lot. When she explained the device and that Mon-El would also be affected she watched Supergirl for a reaction, what she saw was a look between Supergirl and Lillian that intrigued her. They decided to get to work on the plan and the supers left.

“you know don’t you mother?” Lena said once she was sure the supers were gone, folding her arms across her chest and raising a eye brow. Lillian let out a laugh, something she very rarely did, “it appears I have underestimated you Lena, I didn’t think that you did, of course I know I have known since she landed here, I run Cadmus or did you forget that”. Lena scowled at her mother and looked over the box. “I see that the little time she was here has indeed done wonders for your powers of observation and analysis Lena, the bond between you must be stronger than I thought” Lena smiled at her mother, and continued to work on deconstructing the dispersal device. 

Kara sparred with Kal at the Deo, when they stopped and started to talk, Kal told Kara that he always fought with Lois in his heart. “Kara if you love Lena hold her in your heart, let her make you strong, and defeat Rhea for her, don’t think about everything else and everyone else, concentrate on the love you feel for her and let her keep you strong.” Supergirl needed to leave, Mon-El came with her as her support and Winn went to help Lena. The fight was brutal, and Rhea bleeding Kryptonite was weakening supergirl. The city was under attack and everyone was doing their bit as Rhea and supergirl fought, Lena had finished the device and let the DEO know that it was ready if supergirl needed it. Rhea was winning, taunting supergirl, “it doesn’t end here, Star City, Metropolis, every city will burn”. Remembering what Kal had said supergirl focused on Lena, her brand burned, she could hear nothing but her heart beating steady in her mind. She caught Rhea’s hand, and fought through the Kryptonite, throwing Rhea across the roof; she was defeated, but refused to call off the ships. Alex informed supergirl of the targets and she decided to use the device. The invasion called off the Daxamite’s left their queen to die.

Kara took Mon-El to the pod and helped him get off earth, she would miss her friend but she couldn’t save him without letting him go. “I love you Kara, and you make me want to be a better person, I know that you don’t love me the way I love you, I want you to be happy, I told Lena you love her, please Kara, go to her be happy”. Kara watched as Mon-El took off in the pod that had brought him to the earth. Kara returned to the DEO, Kal was with her, “Lena makes you stronger, you are a true hero Kara, I am proud of you, if Lena is your person, go to her and tell her, don’t let this be the way you live”. Kal took off and Alex joined Kara on the balcony. She knew that banishing Mon-El and killing Rhea would be hard and she wanted to make Kara feel better. After they spoke for a while Alex asked if she wanted her to stay with her, and Kara said that she should go be with her girlfriend. Alex smiled, “maybe you should do the same Kara and finally tell Lena the truth, the whole truth Kara” Winn approached, holding his phone, “I don’t want to interrupt but I have something for you Kara”

Alex left Winn and Kara on the balcony, “I finally did it Kara, I have the message de-encrypted. Winn showed her the message  
:The current situation is unacceptable, I am aware that you are sick and that this has been caused by an accidental partial bond. I am also sick because of this, which is entirely inconvenient, although I can understand why you would not want to be bonded with a human, especially not I, but there is little choice now. I know you know who I am SG and I think that we need to talk about this before something happens and the world needs its hero; I expect nothing from you than the ability to heal myself. You know where to find me:

Kara read over the message, it was definitely something that Lena would write, she could see the self loathing, she could see the practicalities. Kara looked it over again, she couldn’t help but laugh, the world did need its hero, and with Lena in her mind she was able to be that, and with Lena’s device she was able to save everyone. Even without completing the bond they were able to work together and give each other strength. Kara Sighed, the one thing she didn’t see in the message was any feeling. There was no mention of anything more, in fact Lena was only asking for the ability to heal her. Kara knew that she wanted so much more from Lena but what if she wasn’t willing to give it, what if she didn’t feel anything for her, what if she hated her. Kara handed back the phone and dropped her head. “she is your soul mate Kara, she is your best friend, she loves you too I know it” Winn placed his hand on Kara’s arm, when she looked up there were tears in her eyes and Winn pulled her in close, “come on Karbear who wouldn’t love you, your adorable, give her a chance, she has called you to her the least you can do is hear her out”. Kara Nodded and took off.


	19. not a ending maybe just a begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a long discussion, Kara and Lena try to bond but when it doesnt work they wonder if they are really soul mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading a long i really like this AU that i have created and i may have to revisit and write a second fic, but i am working on a request at the moment and then i want to do Winn's first visit from the future for the super family fic. but i would love to get requests or prompts for things that you would like to see in soulbrands 2

Kara was flying around the city, she looked on at the devastation that had been caused and her heart ached. She knew that this started a long time ago before she was ever born the mistakes that had been made on her planet had caused the destruction of Daxam and that had lead to them leaving. The Kryptonian pod that was taking Mon-El to safety now had brought him here leading to him calling for his home. This in turn had brought Rhea and the invasion, although they had all been sent away she wished she hadn’t had to expel them, to send them off looking for another place to call home. She was flying aimlessly really although everyone had told her to go to see Lena she had not intended to do so this evening but she was drifting towards LCorp. Kara still didn’t know what to say or do about anything she wished that she was better at this but right now all she wanted was to see Lena.

Lena sat in her office amongst the wreckage she would have a lot of preparations to make to get this mess cleared up. She could feel her brand start to heat up and knew that Supergirl/Kara she wasn’t sure which was about to arrive. She waited to see which door would open but didn’t need to wait long. The sound of the boots landing on the balcony was the answer to the question. She slowly stood and walked over to the door, supergirl wasn’t waiting at the door but standing looking over the city. Lena opened the door and headed out, she could have just placed her hand on the supers back and it would all be over but she couldn’t bring herself to do that “We will rebuild it, the people of National city are strong and determined, like its hero” Supergirl turns to face Lena, “Your right Lena they are, you have been the Hero, tonight and with Medussa, you seem to make a habit of cleaning up my families mistakes, I am grateful” Lena was a little shocked at the praise she had been the one to let them in, in the first place.

Supergirl pulled out a phone, and looked at Lena, “my tech guy has been a little busy as you can imagine but I finally got your message, I... well focusing on you today helped me a lot and I am sorry for the distress I have caused you” Lena was taken back again by the words from supergirls lips, she had no idea what she meant by focusing on her but she was happy to have helped. Lena wondered if Supergirl was going to finally talk to her about everything she steeled herself for what she expected to be a rejection. “Would you like to come in, the place is a bit of a mess but the couch is still in one piece” Lena lead the way heading to get herself a drink before she sat on the couch. Supergirl sat beside Lena, she wasn’t a fan of her drinking but then after today she guessed that it was needed, she wanted to talk to Lena when she was sober, but she seemed to be at the moment. “So I am guessing that you worked out what happened the night you fell over your balcony, I am sorry Lena I didn’t know that would happen, and I had only had my brand a few days”

Lena noticed that supergirl was calling her Lena, this didn’t happen often but she liked it, it was kinder and softer. “Are you here because you are happy to complete the bond?” Lena looks at supergirl waiting for the answer, not knowing if she would be willing to bond with her. The bond on her back was pushing her closer to Lena but she couldn’t allow that not yet, supergirl stood and stepped away from Lena looking out the window. Lena watched as she got up and walked away, she could feel her heart breaking a little with each step. “its ok Supergirl I understand completely, what with the family history and the fact that I am actually a Luthor I can understand why you wouldn’t want to be associated with me, but can I ask for the state of my health and your ability to continue being National Cities hero that we meet every few days” Lena didn’t want to sound desperate but the fear that she would end up like Lex was ever present, the partial bonding had driven him mad and she didn’t want to go the same way.

“No Lena it is not that I don’t think that we should, I, just am not sure what this means and I haven’t had time to look into the situation that we find ourselves in” Supergirl could see the walls raising around Lena, she had seen this before when they discussed Cadmus and was sure she was about to be dismissed. Drinking her newly poured drink Lena turned to face the super and said “it would mean that we were no longer sick, it would mean that I wouldn’t have to make you suffer my presence and it would mean that we would be able to continue on with our lives without the constant reminder that we are only half of what we could be, being bonded makes us stronger together supergirl” supergirl had been right in her assumption Lena was indeed becoming angry and distant, she didn’t want it to be like this, she loved Lena and wanted her safe. “being bonded with me Lena would put you in great danger and I would never forgive myself if I wasn’t there, if I wasn’t fast enough to save you, I was scared when you were on that ship”

Lena scoffed but could feel she was softening, that was almost a response that she would expect from Kara, her brand burned intently and she couldn’t help but sigh. “neither of us have ever been in more danger than we are right now Supergirl, without completing the bond, you are literally weakening yourself, and my mind is not stable, also if I were to die while part bonded you would not be able to continue to be super, your powers would slowly ebb I am not sure what else would happen due to your alien physiology, but part bonding has a devastating effect on humans and the loss of the bond can result in death” Lena watched as supergirl contemplated her words, she saw the conflicted emotions crossing her face and her brows scrunching together. Knowing how everything in Lena’s life revolved around her mind and her fears about turning out like Lex supergirl realised just how frightened Lena must be. Moving closer to Lena Supergirl placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder, looking into her eyes. “I care deeply about you Lena and do not want to see anything happen to you because of me, if bonding will help ensure your safety then nothing would make me happier”.

Lena relaxed at the touch, it wasn’t love but knowing that supergirl cared would be enough, she would have Kara as her best friend and that would be enough. Lena placed her hand on Supergirls and sighed “are you sure I don’t want you to feel you need to do this out of a sense of obligation or duty” Supergirl smiled at Lena and spoke in Kryptonese “Ighai im zhop” she smiled before adding “Te Zhao”. Lena looked at her, “is that what the brand says it is nice to hear it” Lena knew that the second part wasn’t in her brand, what else was it, you said?” Supergirl blushed, how could she tell Lena that she had just called her, her love, and not in a platonic way, Zhao was anything but platonic but it was the right word for the desire that was coursing through her body. “it was a expression of affection Lena, you have the right brand, I have found no purer heart than yours”.

Lena couldn’t help it the sentiment behind the words was so kind, Lena didn’t feel that she has a pure heart but she somehow believed what supergirl had said, and hugged her. When Lena wrapped her arms around her shoulders supergirl couldn’t help but return the hug, placing her arms around her mid section, her hand was on the brand which was heating up again her own burning in symbiosis. Lena pulled back a little knowing that this meant that Supergirls emotions were heightened and was reforming the bond. Lena looked at her, “are you sure?” Supergirl nodded and waited for Lena to place her hand on the small of her back. Lena tentatively slid her arms down until her hand was on the lower back of supergirl. Taking a deep breath she pressed her hands to the brand and nothing happened, there was no heat no tingling nothing, the half supergirl was infighting was still ablaze but the other there was nothing. 

Supergirl stepped back with sadness in her eyes, clearly Lena didn’t feel the same about her, and she dipped her head slightly. “I guess you’re not so sure Miss Luthor, it is ok I can understand that, I am a alien and our families have been well warring for a very long time, I hope that someday you will be able to come to see me as more than a super”. Lena’s eyes snapped up to the super and she instantly knew why it had not worked, the super was what Kara could do but it wasn’t Kara, and Lena wasn’t in love with heat vision or flight, she loved the shy sweet Kara Danvers. Taking a steadying breath Lena stepped forward and placed her hand on the crest, “do you think that maybe you could put on your glasses for me, I think this would be easier if, well if I was bonding with you not the symbol of what you can do” Lena bit her lip and looked into the supers eyes. It wasn’t really a surprise that Lena knew, she had thought that she must have known, but as always Lena had played her cards close to her chest.

Kara blushes and reaches into a hidden pocket in her suit, retrieving her glasses and placing them on her nose. She reaches up and uses the band around her wrist to tie up her hair into a pony and looks at Lena “you’re not mad are you?” The sight before Lena was mesmerising, there she was Kara, in a super suit, for the first time she allowed herself to truly see the whole of Kara. She smiled brightly and shook her head, “how could I be mad at you, your my favourite and my soul mate” pulling Kara towards her Lena squeezed her as tight as she could. Placing her hand over the brand there was instant heat, it burned on her back and on her hand, hotter than before. Kara smiled as she felt the heat and moved her hand to Lena’s back. When they both had their hands on the brands the feeling was immense, although it wasn’t painful like the brand arriving the feeling was over whelming and both women held on to each other supporting each other through the completing bond.

When the bonding was completed they stood in an embrace, Lena smiled as she looked up at Kara, raising her eyebrow she said “Te Zhao, interesting I think you may have miss translated Kara, is there something else that we need to discuss?” Kara flushed brighter than she ever thought possible, between hearing Lena speak in Kryptonese which was incredibly exciting and understanding that her feelings had been uncovered, she thought that her heart would leap out of her chest. “I um w-well how did you, when did you learn kryptonese” Lena looked at Kara she guessed that part of the bonding had given her the knowledge not knowing much about bonding with aliens she didn’t know what to expect but that was a added bonus. Kara loved her too and she couldn’t be happier. Lena responded by taking Kara’s face in her hands and kissing her on the lips. The kiss was chased and soft and full of the love that Lena felt for Kara, pulling back and resting their foreheads together Lena just smiled. “I love you Kara, I have for a really long time and I am glad that it is you, from the moment I met you I wanted it to be you I just never thought I would be so lucky”.

The kiss had been soft and sweet and when Lena said that she loved her Kara couldn’t help but float them off the ground. She was so happy that she thought that there would never be anything in this world hat would be able to keep her on the ground. “I love you too, Lena and I have for a while, even before I received my brand I had the desire to be near you and I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” Kara leaned into Lena this time she was kissing her, their soft lips touching as Kara applied a little more pressure moulding her lips to Lena’s they fit so perfectly. Parting her lips Kara pushed her tongue forward to ask for entry but found that Lena’s tongue was meeting hers, they playfully swiped over each others tongues moving their mouths in perfect harmony. The kiss was full of passionate love, growing deeper and deeper with each passing moment. Eventually the need for oxygen became too strong and the kiss was broken. Both women panting heavily and missing the contact, it was Lena who spoke first “it seems like we have a lot of time to make up for, shall we go somewhere a little more comfortable?”. Kara nodded removed her glasses and drifted out of the balcony door, heading towards her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate comments and feedback, for those reading as I post i will be trying to keep chapters to 2k each. anything that you would like to see prompts or suggestions would be welcome.


End file.
